


The 7th Sense

by Lovis_Invictus



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovis_Invictus/pseuds/Lovis_Invictus
Summary: Min YoonGi cree que su vida de empresario es complicada, estresante y aburrida; para colmo, en una sociedad donde los alfas y omegas no pueden permanecer solteros, la presión de la familia para organizarte una boda es molestia de cada día.La existencia del joven Min era en su totalidad carente de emoción... Hasta que tras una agitada noche termina conociendo a alguien que despierta su curiosidad.





	1. Chapter 1

El despertador electrónico sonó llenando el ambiente con el típico sonido predeterminado de ese tipo de aparatos. Min YoonGi dio un gemido de queja al tener que estirar el brazo para pagarlo. Con la sensación de no haber dormido un carajo se talló los ojos, cansado, para segundos después levantarse y encaminar al baño con el objetivo de lavarse el rostro.

Una vez completamente listo, enfundado en un traje gris oscuro junto a una camisa color hueso y una corbata negra, se aseguró de que sus zapatos se encontraban bien lustrados, colocó un poco de colonia en su cuello y tomó su maletín con lo necesario para ese día de trabajo.

Salió de su habitación designada en la enorme casa de sus padres, cerrando con llave, como cada vez que iba fuera. Una de las mujeres de limpieza le saludó con una reverencia, informándole de paso que sus padres ya se encontraban en el comedor principal desayunando.

El hombre agradeció, caminando por los largos pasillos alfombrados, tapizados de muebles caros, pinturas aún más caras que medio estado, si eso cabía en lo posible, y esculturas mandadas a hacer al fino gusto de su padre.

Apenas llegando al comedor pudo ver a su madre recargada en la barra de la cocina adjunta, prestándole toda su atención mientras bebía un licuado de fresa, penetrándole con su mirada felina, esperando, y entonces supo que su día había comenzado muy mal.

— Buenos días— se obligó a saludar, pasando rápidamente a su lado para tomar un vaso y servirse licuado también.

— YoonGi— llamó ella, usando su tono característico de reproche.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó deseando que no fuese la misma charla que tenían desde que su tercer género se había presentado como el de un alfa, sin embargo, para su mala suerte siempre presente el tema volvió a salir al aire.

La castaña tomó su celular de la barra, tecleando un par de veces hasta encontrar lo que buscaba—, YuHee hará mañana otra reunión de castas en su mansión, será a las nueve de la noche y-

— No— la interrumpió exasperado, tomó de un solo trago el resto de bebida en su vaso para dejarlo sobre la encimera y salir a prisa con el fin de evitar una pelea.

La alfa le tomó del brazo, deteniéndole— YoonGi por favor, tienes que casarte, te estás volviendo viejo y no podrás formar una familia

El joven de cabello menta rodó los ojos— No quiero hacerlo, eso jamás me ha interesado y no va a hacerlo ahora

En la mirada de la mujer pudo notar que estaba absteniendo toda su ira— ¡Querido, dile algo!— pidió ya molesta a su marido.

El omega, quien se encontraba sentado en el comedor cercano a la cocina, a punto de meterse el tenedor con su desayuno a la boca bajó su mano lentamente, algo cohibido.

Carraspeó, nervioso—. YoonGi, tu madre y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Cuando yo tenía tu edad YoonHyun ya cumplía los cinco y estaba esperándote a ti.

El menor le vio con una expresión dolida— Sí, pero yo no soy como tú, ni como ella— señaló a su madre— ni como YoonHyun. Yo no quiero casarme ahora, ni siquiera sé si lo haré en el futuro. Esperaba que por lo menos tú lo entendieras, porque dirás lo que quieras pero fuiste obligado a casarte con mamá, que la hayas terminando amando es otra cosa. Ese no será mi caso, ni el del pobre omega que sea obligado a contraer nupcias conmigo— el joven tomó una pera del frutero en el centro de la mesa, como único desayuno—. Es una completa lástima que sigan pensando así, pero no voy a casarme y esa es mi última decisión. Compermiso—. Finalizó antes de salir a prisa de la cocina.

Luego de acercarse Kim SooHyun se hincó en el suelo, a un lado de su esposo; la alfa le abrazó de la cintura con fuerza y el ambiente se llenó de las hormonas temerosas de la mujer.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Lo sentiste como una obligación?— preguntó en un tono de voz bajito.

Min YoonWoo se rió por lo bajo y le besó a cabeza—. Es verdad, no pienso mentirte, pero Yoonnie lo dijo bien, terminé amándote mucho Soo

— No me daré por vencida— dijo ella determinada, apretando más el abrazo.

El mayor solo soltó un suspiro, acariciando la cabellera castaña de la mujer, parsimonioso, al tiempo que liberaba sus hormonas de aroma dulce para tranquilizarla. Su hija alfa había aceptado casarse con el primer omega que le fue presentado porque para ella lo que dijeran sus padres era ley, pero él sabía que presionar a YoonGi a de la misma manera no funcionaría y solo haría que el menor de sus hijos se alejara; sí, lo sabía, pero si lo hablaba con SooHyun ella se enfadaría y en lo profundo de su ser él realmente temía a su esposa. No pudo hacer más que desearle suerte a su hijo menor, y paciencia, mucha paciencia.

[ • • • ]

El alfa se dirigió a paso cansado al estacionamiento de la casa tipo mansión de su padre, en donde residían. Los trabajadores que encontraba por el camino se detenían para saludarle o darle los buenos días, como siempre lo hacían.

Llegando al estacionamiento se apresuró a subir a su Chevrolet Camaro color rojo -regalo de sus padres, aunque él habría preferido un color más discreto-, comenzando su travesía diaria desde su hogar hasta el edificio de la editorial que él mismo había creado y sacado adelante en los últimos siete años.

Después de conducir por al menos cuarenta minutos pudo divisar a la vuelta de una esquina la gran torre con la inscripción "Editoras Genius Lab" en enormes letras rojas a la cima. Un oficial de policía le dio el paso a su coche en la caseta de revisión tras desearle un buen día, así que ni corto ni perezoso Min dio camino desde el estacionamiento hasta la entrada del edificio.

A cada paso que daba era saludado por sus empleados, quienes le tenían en alta estima gracias que se comportaba como un jefe ejemplar, cariñoso con quienes decidían laborar para él, comprensivo y por sobre todo, realista, puesto que jamás les exigía cosas que sabía no podían hacer, aunque eso no quiere decir que fuera alguien de pensamiento simplista y conforme, de hecho era todo lo contrario, pues en siete años había logrado llevar a la cima de Corea una editorial aún con todas las ya que había.

Cuando entró a su oficina pudo visualizar al beta Kim TaeHyung, su asistente personal, primo y mejor amigo desde la más tierna infancia, quien le esperaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio—. Llega tarde otra vez, hyung— mencionó como saludo aunado a una leve sonrisa.

El ludido le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos—, Mis padres han estado molestando mucho respecto a mi "ya tardía soltería"— ante la ceja alzada de Kim agregó: — Más de lo normal

El jovencito se recostó en el escritorio de roble, aburrido—, Compréndalos, tía SooHyun y tío YoonWoo aún tienen ese pensamiento de que un alfa y un omega deben casarse antes de cumplir los treinta, en especial tía SooHyun, quien le ha presentado a todos esos omegas con la esperanza de que encuentre a su destinado

YoonGi se dejó caer en el sofá color beige de tres plazas que estaba en una esquina de su despacho— ¿Y si no es así? Quiero decir, hay un montón de personas en el mundo, es imposible que todos encontremos a nuestros destinados, además ¿y si ese destinado fuera uno de los renegados, o uno del mismo tercer género? ¿Y si apenas es un crío? ¿Un anciano? ¿O si ya está muerto? entonces habría un problema, eso es algo que puede pasar pero a mi madre parece no preocuparle en lo absoluto

Kim se encogió de hombros— No lo sé, tal vez tía SooHyun es de esas personas que saben los distintos escenarios que puede darte la vida pero cree firmemente que nunca le pasarán a ella o a alguien de su círculo cercano

Min hizo una mueca con los labios— ¿Por qué sigues llamándola tía? Sabes que le haría muy feliz que le dijeras madre o mamá

Los grandes ojos café oscuro se abrieron en ademán de sorpresa, pero solo por un instante, antes de volver a la misma neutralidad de siempre— Lo haría si odiara a mi madre o no la hubiese conocido, pero no es el caso. La amo, sí, a ella y al tío YoonWoo, pero no puedo tratarlos como si fuesen mis padres, hyung; por más que intente reprimir los recuerdos de mi familia biológica para intentar pasar de página no puedo hacerlo. Yo sé que lo entiende y que no volverá a preguntar al respecto— finalizó en suma seriedad.

Min se arrepintió por haber comentado aquello que habría herido tanto a quien consideraba su hermano.

— Lo lamento— aspiró profundo, levantándose del mueble— ¿Qué tenemos preparado para hoy? Espero que no sea demasiado, ya que me tomaré unas vacaciones de dos semanas contando desde mañana

El apodado V tomó una agenda del escritorio, abriéndola en páginas que solo él sabía para comenzar a dictar: — La mayoría es papeleo: contratos caducos qué renovar a los escritores viejos, algunas solicitudes de empleo, manuscritos para revisión. Hay una junta con ventas a las diez de la mañana, parece que a la revista de ciencia no le está yendo tan bien como quisiéramos. Hay un problema con la escritora fantasma que está ayudando al rapero Jung HoSeok a escribir su autobiografía... Mhm... — continuó revisando— ¡Ah! Y sanidad irá a revisar el restaurante de su madre alrededor de las seis de la tarde

— ¿Y eso último como lo sabes? — preguntó extrañado. El otro solo sonrió, autosuficiente.

— Eso es lo de menos, _señor Min_ , así que por favor comience a trabajar.

[ • • • ]

Aproximadamente a eso de las ocho de la noche, ambos amigos, por completo agotados gracias a la larga y pesada jornada, tomaban sus respectivas cosas para poder irse a casa.

Yoon se ponía su saco mientras caminaba fuera de su oficina al mismo tiempo que Kim le seguía, anotando unas cosas en su siempre presente agenda y dictándole algunas otras.

— ¿Hay algo más que deba hacer por hoy?— preguntó el jefe.

Tae asintió— Sí, su madre vino justo a la mitad de la junta con ventas, me pidió que le informara anotó nuevamente como presente su participación en una de una de esas reuniones mensuales para conseguir omegas, será mañana en la noche, acá está la lista de los que asistirán— informó el beta, ofreciéndole un fólder color azul cielo cuyas hojas contenían los nombres de los invitados.

YoonGi bufó en descontento— Dile que no iré, y que no se moleste en continuar insistiendo— tomó el fólder que el hombre le extendía.

— ¿Es un Alfa? Podría haber jurado que era un omega— se escuchó a un hombre susurrar al fondo, un empleado cuyo primer día era ese precisamente.

YoonGi se controló para no voltear, en cambio, dejó fluir su poderosa esencia. Las hormonas del alfa demostraban su irritación, a la vez que demandaban respeto. La oficina completa quedó en silencio, los omegas presentes se quedaron congelados en sus lugares, los alfas se sentían incómodos y los betas se limitaron a bajar la cabeza, todos ellos con un nudo en la boca del estómago.

— JiMin— le habló a su secretario, un joven omega prácticamente recién contratado que parecía leerle a la perfección. El muchacho respondió levantándose de su silla con expresión tranquila—. Saldré hoy y no volveré hasta dentro de dos semanas— anunció.

El pelirrojo tomó de la mesa una carpeta amarilla junto a un bolígrafo tinta negra de apariencia desgastada. Acomodó sus gafas con un rápido movimiento mientras hojeaba el interior de dicha carpeta antes de hablar: — Muy bien, señor. Terminados todos los informes de la semana los colectaré en un solo documento organizado por datos para enviarlo a su correo personal y pueda revisarlo en la comodidad de su casa; yo diría que le llegarán a más tardar media noche.

— Perfecto, lo espero entonces. Tú y TaeHyung quedan a cargo. Compermiso— dijo antes de salir al fondo del pasillo en dirección al elevador del edificio y desaparecer en él.

Cuando el hombre se hubo ido y con él su penetrante aroma, todos los presentes, incluidos el secretario y el asistente, soltaron con alivio el aire que habían guardado en sus pulmones, dirigiendo una mirada molesta al hombre que había hecho el mal comentario en primer lugar, quien avergonzado pidió disculpas en voz baja mientras se retiraba a su cabina de trabajo.

JiMin suspiró, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo al haber dado una impresión de profesionalismo a su jefe.

Quizás, solo quizás, después de verle por entre las sombras tanto tiempo podría finalmente enamorarlo.

[ • • • ]

Gi condujo un par de minutos antes de llegar al restaurante de su madre. Justo cuando iba entrando se topó con la mujer de sanidad que salía, quien se veía muy contenta, por lo que pudo deducir que le había agradado el servicio y eso, a su vez, significaba que el negocio estaba a salvo.

Sin necesidad de pedirle la reservación, quien atendía la entrada le dejó pasar. Al fondo, en una mesa grande, SooHyun conversaba con Kim YuHee, su mejor amiga, una alfa que conocía desde la universidad quien tenía una hija omega que deseaba pudiera casarse con YoonGi.

Min iba a darse la vuelta para no tener que enfrentar a las dos mujeres cuando la voz chillona de alto volumen de la amiga, llamándole por un sobrenombre horrendo, le taladró en los oídos.

— ¡YoonGi-ssi! ¡Ven aquí!— pidió YuHee sonriente, agitando su mano.

Poniendo la expresión más agria que pudo se acercó a la mesa, seguido de un mesero.

— ¡YoonGi-ssi! ¡Estás enorme! Y cada día más guapo— dijo YuHee, giñándole un ojo—. EunNeul está encantada con ese tono de cabello que traes, aunque el color menta no sea tan profesional

El joven se mordió la lengua, intentando callarse. Solo atinó a sonreír incómodo. El mesero le sirvió una copa de Vodka Negro rebajado, antes de retirarse gracias al ambiente pesado entre él y la escandalosa mujer de cabello corto rizado, maquillaje exagerado y uñas postizas enormes color rojo.

— ¿No te lo dije? Quiere sentir que sigue en bachillerato, le dije que se lo pinte de castaño oscuro, ese es su tono natural— agregó su madre, ignorando su presencia.

— Es mi cabello, así que lo teñiré del color que quiera, por lo menos hasta quedarme calvo— respondió con una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa medio psicópata. Estaba comenzando a molestarse.

La risa de la escandalosa alfa resonó sin pudor alguno en todo el establecimiento—. ¡Qué gracioso! EunNeul es muy seria, así que harían una hermosa pareja ¿quieres que la llame? ¡Voy a llamarla, así podrán conocerse y fijar una fecha para su primera cita!— habló rápidamente. Tomó su celular de la mesa y se levantó para irse a la parte más alejada de ellos. Min quiso seguirla, pero la mano de SooHyun apretando su hombro con fuerza le detuvo.

— No, YoonGi. YuHee llamará a su niña y tú la esperarás para presentarte y poder cortejarla

El más joven se alejó de ella bruscamente—. Me voy— atinó a decir, con los dientes apretados efecto de la furia acumulada.

— ¿No te quedarás a esperarla?— preguntó su madre, horrorizada.

Él negó con la cabeza, cansado— No, he tenido suficiente de esto por hoy, estoy muerto— dijo, levantándose de la mesa.

— ¡Tu no entiendes la gravedad del asunto! ¡No puedo dejar que uno de mis hijos vaya soltero por ahí!— explotó Kim finalmente.

— Ya te he dicho mil veces que eso no me interesa, así que hazme un favor y deja de molestarme— soltó con saña.

Sin importarle los gritos fúricos de su madre, las miradas de los curiosos comensales o la voz chillona de YuHee diciéndole que ya había llamado a su hija, salió de ahí con los nervios ardiendo.

Le arrebató las llaves de su coche al joven del estacionamiento, quien abrumado por las hormonas tan fuertes del alfa se abstuvo a comentar algo y solo le dejó ser. Min subió al vehículo, acelerando más de lo permitido dentro del centro de la ciudad, hasta salir por una carretera hacia los límites de Daegu, donde sabía había un montón de bares de mala muerte a los cuales poder acudir.

A cada segundo la fuerza ejercida en el volante aumentaba, la molestia en su interior era demasiada ¿qué acaso no podrían dejarle en paz por una vez?

Después de estar dando vueltas por lugares que no reconocía se encontró estacionando fuera de un edificio viejo, corroído por el paso de los años, en donde un trozo de cartulina desgastada anunciaba la presencia de una cantina. Apenas poniendo llave al coche que desentonaba mucho en la zona, entró al lugar a zancadas, recibiendo un montón de miradas de hombres y mujeres, probablemente solo betas y alfas, aunque algunos aromas distaban de esos dos géneros, pero los olores entremezclados eran complicados de analizar y de forma sencilla entorpecían el olfato, creándole la sensación de que había algo que no estaba ahí.

Ya en la barra pidió una botella del licor más fuerte; el sabor denotaba que éste era adulterado, pero ya le daba lo mismo. Esa noche no regresaría a casa, ni lo que quedaba de la semana —y probablemente del mes—. Pasaría a quedarse con TaeHyung y sus múltiples citas sexuales, o se largaría al empolvado departamento de lujo que YoonHyun le había regalado, cualquiera de los dos era mejor que volver.

Trago tras trago se hundió en su amargura. Sí, le pesaba encontrarse soltero, pero se temía, temía dañar a quien fuese que se atreviera a querer entrar en su corazón. Había visto a su madre ser dominada por su parte alfa —un serio problema en la línea genética de la familia materna—, la observó golpear más de una vez a su padre, quien sumiso y sonriente aceptaba todo sin quejas ni lágrimas, porque la amaba demasiado y sería capaz de morir por ella. Tenía miedo de encontrar a alguien como Min YoonWoo, alguien enamorado a un nivel tan enfermo como para soportar un infierno por él.

Y así siguió, embriagándose hasta perder la cuenta de los vasos que llevaba, hasta que el sonido del reloj de pared del lugar sonó haciéndole saber que era media noche. Mareado dejó todo el dinero que traía en la cartera y sin detenerse para saber si obtendría cambio o faltaban monedas para cerrar la cuenta encaminó hasta la salida.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle al joven Min que no podía manejar en ese estado, todos se limitaron a observarle, algunos con pena por su estado, otros con miedo gracias a las potentes hormonas, y unos más sin darle mayor importancia al tambaleante hombre que cruzaba la entrada regresaron su mirada al juego de cartas que llevaban a cabo.

A pasos lentos e incongruentes llegó a su automóvil, dificultoso apenas logró meter la llave en la puerta para desbloquearla; al subir se pegó con el techo de aluminio y se la pasó renegando sobre todas las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de sus casi veinticinco años de vida, decisiones que tenían mayormente la influencia de sus padres. Y así manejó por alrededor de treinta minutos, hasta que pasó.

Entonces, entre el aturdimiento que le otorgaba la embriaguez, pudo visualizar a una persona saliendo a toda prisa de un callejón a pocos metros de él. Intentó frenar lo más rápido que sus atontados reflejos le permitieron, pero fue en vano, lo supo cuando sintió el golpe seco de un cuerpo chocando contra su auto.

Había atropellado a alguien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dato]
> 
> Reuniones de castas: Son las clásicas reuniones al estilo antiguo, donde se tomaba a las doncellas que consideraban lo suficientemente mayores como para ser presentadas a la sociedad. Todas se presentaban dando una pequeña lista de cosas sobre ellas (datos personales, gustos, hobbies, etc) y aquel caballero que estuviese interesado en alguna de ellas podría desposarla aunque ella no quisiera. Lo mismo acá (alfas desposan a omegas que acaban de conocer, sin cortejar). Estas reuniones ya son mal vistas por los adultos jóvenes y muchachos pero se siguen haciendo, especialmente en la clase social alta.
> 
> —Lovis 💫


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero que hizo al bajar del coche fue alejarse lo máximo posible, caminó en reversa hasta postrarse a la mitad de la calle. Giró su cabeza hacia ambos lados de la cuadra y examinó con la mirada el callejón por donde había salido el pobre diablo al que atropelló. Ni un alma. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, desordenando su cabello en el acto. Tembloroso, metió la zurda en el bolsillo de su saco con intención de tomar su teléfono celular, una vez con el aparato en la mano lo desbloqueó para dirigirse a sus contactos, dándole clic con el dedo al que el mismo sistema había marcado como favorito: _YoonHyunnie_. Esperó impaciente que su hermana se dignara a descolgar el teléfono. No dio tiempo a la mujer de quejarse por la hora a que llamaba, puesto que apenas la línea fue atendida soltó la noticia con el poco tacto que le caracterizaba:

— Atropellé a un hombre

La línea permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos segundos que al alfa se le hicieron eternos.

— ¿Qué?— fue lo primero que dijo ella.

— Mira, yo no-

— Cállate— le interrumpió—. ¿Hay alguien cerca?— él negó, aclarando que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y no creía que hubiese nadie por ahí a esas horas—, Perfecto. Mira, no le hables a una ambulancia ni nada de eso, llamaré a NamJoon para que envíe una camioneta con paramédicos y lo llevaremos a su hospital. Quédate hasta que ellos lleguen, me cambiaré el pijama y nos vemos allá— Colgó.

YoonGi se quedó ahí donde estaba, congelado. Jamás había pasado por algo similar, ni siquiera había visto un accidente en vivo. Se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se desviaban hasta el cuerpo que yacía inconsciente sobre el asfalto. Un pensamiento se paseaba constante dentro de su cabeza, haciéndole sentir como nunca antes en lo que llevaba de vida ¿y si el sujeto ya estaba muerto?

Más aterrado aún si cabía en ello se acercó cauteloso al coche. Sus piernas temblorosas le hacían sentir a cada paso que se caería; la luz naranja de las farolas de la calle aunada a la blanca que emitía su vehículo le impedía ver con claridad al herido, no pudo notar más allá de un cuerpo trabajado, el tipo parecía alto y su cabello estaba teñido de color rubio. Al estar boca abajo no pudo verle el rostro, pero sí noto una mancha de sangre debajo de su cabeza, extendiéndose por el suelo, ensuciando el suéter tejido y los jeans del muchacho.

Tuvo que esperar veinticinco tortuosos minutos para que una ambulancia con la sirena apagada y la camioneta de su hermana mayor hicieran acto de presencia. Dos paramédicos bajaron con una camilla y se dispusieron a atender al rubio en el suelo bajo su atenta mirada. Min reaccionó cuando sintió la mano de su cuñado sobarle la espalda en un intento de darle confianza, conforte.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó el omega Yang JaeMin. El joven castaño estaba envuelto en un traje deportivo negro con blanco y unos Adidas grises, su rostro revelaba cansancio en estado puro, con la barba de pocos días, junto a unas ojeras impresionantes ya de color verdoso, sin embargo, incluso con eso su cuñado se seguía viendo tan atractivo como la primera vez que le vio. Con el mismo corte de cabello que le daba un aire rebelde -corto de los lados y largo del medio, haciéndose siempre una coleta alta- y las perforaciones llenando sus orejas, aunque su vientre abultado le hacía ver condenadamente tierno. Él asintió despacio, aún en estado de shock, tranquilizándose con la presencia del mayor.

— Apestas a alcohol, YoonGi— le replicó molesto, haciendo una mueca extraña con sus labios, logrando que se viera aún más adorable si es que cabía en ello.

— Me enfadé con mi madre y me salí de control hyung... ¿Y si está muerto?- preguntó con miedo. JaeMin sonrió, comprensivo y apenado a partes iguales— No lo creo, si ese fuera el caso ya nos lo habrían dicho

— Te vez de la mierda

El omega le soltó un doloroso golpe el brazo, sacándole una sonrisa, siempre había sido un bruto que no medía su fuerza para nada—. Gracias por recalcarme lo obvio, _Mini Min_. Me vería mejor si pudiera descansar como se debe

El otro se encogió un poco en su lugar, apenado— Lamento haberlos despertado

El negó con la cabeza, jalando un poco la cobija que traía alrededor de los hombros—. Habla por tu hermana, que estaba roncando mientras el pequeño monstruo que tengo por vientre no me dejaba dormir

— Va a ser un niño muy activo— mencionó observando al accidentado ser llevado en una camilla a la ambulancia.

— Son dos demonios, un niño y una niña. Voy a morirme por estrés

— Yo también soy la madre ¿Sabes?— dijo su hermana acercándose a ellos, el cabello alborotado color rubio y su bonita cara en expresión agotada daban a ver que no se encontraba en las condiciones más óptimas. Casi de inmediato colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su esposo y le dejó un beso sobre la cabeza—. Revisaron los bolsillos del pantalón del chico para ver si encontraban un celular o una identificación, pero no había nada más que un ticket de tren y monedas sueltas que ni siquiera estaban en una billetera, no hay forma de contactar a un familiar o conocido, así que tendrás que pagarle el hospital, YoonGi

El aludido le dirigió una mueca de ofensa— Es obvio que si yo lo atropellé lo menos que puedo hacer es pagarle la recuperación

— O el funeral— bromeó el omega, riéndose después por la cara de susto que habían puesto ambos hermanos— ¡Estoy jugando! Tampoco es para tanto, ibas a una velocidad baja, supongo

— El tablero marcaba cinco kilómetros— afirmó el Min.

YoonHyun exhaló aliviada— Entonces solo fue un golpe ligero. Suban a la camioneta, iremos al hospital, también para revisarte a ti, hermano

Ambos hombres asintieron. Ya que la chica estaba medio dormida JaeMin se ofreció, pese a las réplicas de su mujer, a conducir. Arrancó el coche cuando la ambulancia también lo hizo, y en silencio recorrieron las nocturnas calles desoladas, pasando por completo desapercibidos para los durmientes ciudadanos, quienes ignoraban por completo lo que había sucedido.

[ • • • ]

Kim NamJoon era exitoso un omega de culto para la sociedad coreana, con su metro ochenta y dos de estatura, sonrisa preciosa, enorme inteligencia, carisma de dioses y modales dignos de la realeza tenía a cualquiera que le conociese a sus pies. El joven era simplemente encantador, y lo tenía muy en claro.

En una faceta que si bien no era mentira, no demostraba por completo al torpe, brusco e impaciente NamJoon, razón por la cual, controlando su furia interior, se forzó a no decirle a su mejor amiga que se fuera a la mierda cuando a la una treinta de la mañana le despertó con más de catorce llamadas perdidas para decirle que su hermano menor había atropellado a alguien y como no quería que el mundo se enterara que el hijo del afamado astrofísico Min YoonWoo y la magnate Kim SooHyun era un completo imbécil tenía que ayudarla.

Ojo: _Tenía_.

Malditos sentimientos que le obligaban a responder al llamado de auxilio de su única amiga.

Con cara de pocos amigos se colocó la bata de hospital que reposaba en el perchero de su oficina.

Maldijo en todos los idiomas que se sabía a la mujer que venía en camino. Hace apenas cuatro horas que había dejado el hospital y ya se encontraba de regreso, para salir sabrá dios a qué hora y volver a las diez de la mañana, porque como director tenía que estar presente 24/7 en el bendito lugar, y más ahora que estaban recibiendo pasantes, pasantes que se la pasaban en el celular y entraban en pánico cuando llegaba alguien en estado crítico.

El pasillo se llenó de repente de un ajetreo monumental. Podía escuchar a los dos paramédicos que envió diciéndole a los enfermeros presentes que recogieran sangre al herido para saber su tipo y conseguir una bolsa en laboratorio.

Se dejó caer en su silla, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Observó en silencio a la nada, oyendo como todo el ruido se alejaba poco a poco, yéndose por los pasillos. La calidez en su vientre le sacó del estado letárgico en el que se había metido. Ya acostumbrado a la sensación se dedicó a rebuscar entre sus pantalones el frasco con supresores que siempre cargaba; sacó seis de ellos y los metió a su boca, a sabiendas de que la caja especificaba que solo debía consumirse la mitad de uno cada seis horas. El sabor a químicos pobremente disfrazado con fresa le colocó una mueca de asco.

Y volvió a maldecir.

Tras tres toques suaves en su puerta guardó de nuevo el pequeño frasco en su bolsillo, antes de decir algo ya tenía adentro de su espacio de trabajo al esposo de su mejor amiga y a ésta sosteniendo a su hermano quien estaba evidentemente intoxicado.

— ¡Lo siento!— habló ella— ¡De verdad lo lamento, pero tienes que ayudarnos! Si mamá se entera de esto nos va a arrancar las piernas y las va a colgar en el balcón de su casa para darle una lección a las futuras generaciones

JaeMin le colocó una mano sobre la boca, avergonzado de ella—. NamJoon, necesitamos tu ayuda urgente, por favor— rogó, tragándose el disgusto que le daba hablar con el amor imposible de su esposa.

El aludido les vio con fastidio, claramente enojado con todos. La mirada pesada del omega se posó en el menor de ellos, analizándolo—. Déjenme aclararles que si viene ebrio o drogado los voy a mandar al demonio a los tres y yo mismo lo voy a entregar a la policía

YoonHyun le miró aterrada, abrazando a su atontado hermano, quien apenas estaba reaccionando bien— ¡NamJoonnie por favor! ¡Te juro que no se volverá a repetir, él pagará lo necesario para que el chico se mejore! ¡Sólo iba a cinco kilómetros por hora y no creo que sea nada grave!

Los ojos café del más alto se volvieron aún más amenazantes si era posible- Si me meto en problemas legales por ustedes me voy a asegurar de que la razón de mi estadía en la cárcel no sea por encubrimiento de un delito, sino por homicidio

Las réplicas de la alfa y respuestas cortantes del omega se vieron interrumpidas casi dos horas después por la entrada de una mujer extranjera con bata blanca que, tímida, se acercó al médico para entregarle una carpeta con los datos recién sacados el herido para luego irse de la misma manera en la que había llegado. Mientras el moreno iba leyendo el informe su expresión iba del enfado anterior a la sorpresa por los datos escritos.

— Está sumamente delicado— dijo de repente, observando a detalle las hojas con las notas médicas del paciente que el otro médico le había mandado entregar—. Pero eso en sí mismo es extraño...

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Eso es imposible!— reclamó la alfa.

— Está en riesgo de sufrir daños colaterales, parece que su cuerpo está muy descuidado, presenta un caso grave de anemia y bajo peso, lo cual empeora las cosas— soltó sin emociones. La mujer iba a replicarle algo al galeno, más NamJoon la detuvo al seguir hablando, pareciendo divagar—, pero me sorprende que incluso con ello esté tan mal, se supone que YoonGi iba a menos de ocho kilómetros por hora. Para terminar con el cuerpo tan dañado el impacto debió haber sido al menos de diez... A no ser que él...

— ¿A no ser que él qué?— inquirió el menor de los Min, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

Kim pareció salir de su trance con la rasposa voz del muchacho. El médico se acomodó los lentes con una mano mientras parecía releer el reporte, su expresión extrañada—, Nada... En realidad creo en la posibilidad de que el chico ya hubiese estado herido cuando se encontró contigo, y tú solo le diste el golpe de gracia, por así decirlo

— Eso es imposible— alegó YoonGi arrastrando un poco las palabras—, yo lo vi por un momento antes de que... pasara eso, y estaba bien

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, su pesada mirada oscilaba entre la ira y la desconfianza—. Ibas borracho, Min, incluso ahora te estás tambaleando— resopló—. YoonHyun, llévatelo a la estación de enfermeras, que lo metan a una habitación camilla y lo atiendan, creo que está a punto de darle una congestión alcohólica

Sin esperar respuesta pasó a un lado de ellos, dando zancadas mientras se alejaba, JaeMin creyó que se veía algo ofendido, pero decidió callarse para evitar conflictos con su esposa, ya que NamJoon había, de la nada, comenzado a emanar una potente esencia a ira, que permanecía intacta en el cuarto incluso ahora que el susodicho ya no estaba. Lo cual no era tan extraño teniendo en cuenta la situación, pero le pareció exagerado enojarse con YoonGi por el comentario, aunque entendía la importancia de no manejar ebrio.

— ¡Amor!— le gritó YoonHyun, sacándole de su nube de pensamientos— Tierra llamando a JaeMin

El castaño sonrió, apenado— Lo siento, ¿qué sucede?

Ella rodó los ojos, fastidiada por repetir lo dicho una vez más—. Que te quedes aquí, siéntate, llevaré a mi hermano a donde me dijo NamJoon ya que no quiero enfadarlo más, fue suficiente con molestarle a éstas horas de la madrugada. Apestaba a ira ¿estará en celo?— se preguntó observando la puerta blanca por la cual el omega desapareció de su campo de visión.

El dirigió sus ojos al miso sitio que su esposa, no muy convencido de eso— Es probable— la mirada se dirigió al asiento donde su cuñado estaba, ahora profundamente dormido, y no pudo evitar verle con suma ternura—. Pues si quieres llevarte a YoonGi tendrás que cargarlo

Min volteó a ver al nombrado, notando que estaba durmiendo en una posición donde le dolería el cuello al día siguiente— ¿Ah? ¡¿Es en serio!?— suspiró—. Lo único que me preocupa es la reacción de NamJoonnie, creo que tiene algo, hablaré con él después de llevar a mi hermano con las enfermeras

JaeMin se levantó de su lugar con tanta rapidez que se sintió mareado— ¿Sabes qué? estoy cansado, me iré a casa con el coche, si quieres ir también pides un taxi o algo

YoonHyun le dejó ir sin protestar, no le importaba que la billetera o su celular se hubieran quedado en el carro, sabía que su esposo se había enfadado, siempre que se trataba de Kim NamJoon se peleaban, pero no era su culpa haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada. Derrotada pensó que ya resolverían las cosas, al final siempre las resolvían.

[ • • • ]

NamJoon salió del estacionamiento del hospital, en el brazo izquierdo reposaba un bolso grande de cuero negro y agarraba una carpeta amarilla con documentos, con los labios sostenía las llaves de su coche y en la mano derecha reposaba el café que había comprado al cual convenientemente le había agregado un poco de vodka -para pasar la mañana-. Con el pie empujó la puerta de cristal para hacerse camino, saludando con un leve movimiento de cabeza a quienes le daban los buenos días.

— ¡Director Kim! ¡Director Kim!— los gritos de un joven pasante resonaron por todo el recibidor, él se detuvo justo enfrente del elevador para que el muchacho le alcanzara, quien llegó casi jadeando a causa de la carrera.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó, tratando de no sonar tan hosco como quisiera.

— El paciente que llegó en la madrugada está despierto. Abrió los ojos a eso de las ocho, estaba muy asustado y se alteró, comenzó a hablar en otro idioma y estuvo a punto de irse por la ventana, así que le inyectamos unos calmantes. El doctor Choi dijo que esperáramos a que usted llegara para hacerle los exámenes que faltaron anoche. Le preguntamos su nombre, pero apenas le tomamos una foto para añadirla a su expediente se puso como loco, así que le guardamos como Paciente 33, lo sentimos- dijo, extendiéndole el fólder azul marino con el logotipo del hospital.

Nam sacó la única hoja del fólder, todos los espacios menos el de la foto, tipo de sangre, hora y estado de ingreso se encontraban vacíos. Cuando se concentró en la fotografía sus ojos café se abrieron en ademán de sorpresa, mientras su corazón latía desbocado al saber la identidad paciente misterioso.

Y es que era imposible para él no reconocer a Kim SeokJin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dato]
> 
> Apellido del omega como apellido de los hijos: Si se dieron cuenta, los hermanos se apellidan Min como el padre omega y no Kim como la madre alfa, eso es porque en mi universo se le toma más importancia a la posición socio-económica que al si es alfa u omega al momento de registrar a los hijos.
> 
> —Lovis 💫


	3. Chapter 3

— Tengo algo que hacer. Por favor lleva mis cosas a mi oficina, está al fondo del pasillo, la puerta tiene mi nombre— dijo el médico al pasante, que asintiendo extrañado tomó la carpeta amarilla, el maletín y el café del suelo para marcharse en dirección a la dichosa oficina.

De un movimiento rápido NamJoon cerró el fólder azul con la única hoja de datos dentro, corrió impaciente por las escaleras sin esperar el elevador; con cada escalón que subía la adrenalina que le invadía se apagaba dando paso a un nerviosismo familiar que tenía ya un tiempo sin sentir. Mientras más se acercaba a la habitación marcada en la hoja del archivo más se arrepentía de estar ahí, pero debía verlo, tenía que asegurarse de que era él. Ya frente al cuarto se detuvo, como si los pies se le hubieran pegado al suelo, por largos minutos lo único que Kim hacía era morderse los labios, con una sensación de presión en la boca del estómago y las piernas temblorosas decidió dejar de ser tan cobarde y abrió la puerta.

Dentro todo estaba en silencio, únicamente el sonido del electrocardiograma distaba de la tranquilidad que embargaba la habitación blanca. Nervioso volteó hacia la cama, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana daban directo en el hombre recostado que le observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. NamJoon le admiró a absurdo detalle; se había teñido el cabello de rubio, ocultando el color castaño que siempre había tenido, la cara bonita de la que alardeaba tanto se encontraba hinchada por lo que parecían ser golpes de otra persona, y lucía delgado, demasiado delgado.

— Hyung... ¿Qué ha pasado?

El otro suspiró, haciéndose un ovillo entre las sábanas frías que le cubrían el cuerpo—. Dios, creí que eras una alucinación y ya me estaba muriendo

Joon frunció el ceño, molesto por la forma en la que el otro siempre restaba importancia a los problemas con pésimos chistes. Jamás se iba a acostumbrar a esa parte de su personalidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— volvió a preguntar con voz firme.

SeokJin se quejó con un sonido extraño, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas—. Me metí en problemas con unos tipos, me golpearon, escapé y según el médico que vino más temprano me atropellaron después. No recuerdo mucho y me duele hasta el alma

El galeno se recargó en la pared más cercana, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su saco—. Estás muy malherido, no tengo que hacerte exámenes para comprobarlo pero es necesario para saber qué pasa contigo. Probablemente tenga que recetarte morfina en niveles bajos, sé lo mierda que es nuestra salud y lo mucho que nos cuesta curarnos. Tendrás una habitación para ti solo en el sexto piso, alejado de todos los demás pacientes para asegurarme de que te encuentres a salvo y nadie te moleste—. Cuando notó los ojitos genuinamente confundidos asomar de entre las mantas le sonrió para transmitirle confianza—, trabajo aquí como médico líder, soy dueño del hospital además

— Pero... ¿cómo?— preguntó incorporándose en la cama.

— Soy un omega— dijo con seriedad— no la tuve sencilla. Pasé meses jodido en la calle después de que nos separamos, viviendo con otros desdichados que gracias a diferentes factores fueron cayendo uno por uno, pero tuve la suerte de engatusar a un alfa viejo que me dejó toda su fortuna. Hice un montón de exámenes durante dos años para poder sacar los certificados que nunca tuvimos, y apenas hace un año me gradué en medicina. Jeon HanSeol, alfa en cuestión me heredó su hospital antes de morir. Ahora soy dueño y doctor, me gano la vida de forma honesta y me siento feliz por ello. Tengo más dinero que el que papá tenía y vivo tranquilo con el sobrino de HanSeol en una casa enorme

— Suena como una buena vida— respondió con sincero alivio. Si tenía que ser honesto, no hubo momento en los últimos siete años el que no pensara en él, siempre con la necesidad de saber si estaba bien o vivo siquiera, por ello el saber que al final había estado en buenas manos le restaba un poco de la culpa que llevaba arrastrando desde que tuvieron que dividir sus caminos.

— Quise hacerte parte de ella, te busqué por todos los distritos, creí que habías huido al norte o a China, incluso estuve allá, HanSeol me ayudó todo lo que pudo pero cada intento fue inútil, incluso llegué a barajar la idea de que habías... ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo

Jin colocó una mueca de superioridad— Soy bueno para esconderme

—SeokJin, revisamos tu ropa y no traías nada encima, ni celular, ni identificaciones, ni papeles que pudieran informarnos de algo sobre ti— dijo, ignorando el anterior comentario que a su gusto había sido algo fuera de lugar.

— No— se sinceró, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana a un costado de la habitación—, no tengo nada. Le robé la billetera a un borracho y con eso compré un conjunto de ropa, me bañé en un motel, comí y llegué desde Ulsan hasta aquí en tren, ni siquiera sé cómo voy a pagarte el tratamiento. Si me das tiempo saldaré mi deuda, pero primero necesito un empleo

— Eso no será necesario. Desde hoy eres el alfa Kim SeokJin y vivirás conmigo y JungKook en nuestra casa

El aludido le dirigió una mirada firme— No voy a ser una carga para ti, NamJoon

El aludido sonrió, nostálgico—. Jamás serás una carga, hyung, eres mi hermano después de todo

[ • • • ]

Para Kim TaeHyung era el peor inicio del día de la vida, después de una noche de copas a eso de las tres de la mañana había terminado tan ebrio que la beta con quien iba a tener sexo terminó por largarse a media madrugada, tomando el dinero que tenía en la billetera, por las cinco y media le había despertado la llamada de su prima comunicándole lo sucedido y pidiéndole unos cuantos favores que más parecían órdenes, y al final había tenido que caminar desde la editorial hasta el hospital donde estaba YoonGi porque el coche se le había jodido a medio camino y casualmente no había ni un maldito autobús a la vista.

— TaeHyung, YoonGi hizo una pendejada y necesitamos que nos ayudes, Taehyung, levántate a las seis de la mañana sin importar a qué hora te dormiste para ir por un abogado al bufette de la abuela, TaeHyung, ve a mi casa a ver a JaeMin porque soy una inútil para eso de serle fiel a mi esposo y tú tienes que ayudarme a no perder mi matrimonio y mis demonios no nacidos... maldita sea— iba quejándose mientras caminaba. El frío era tanto y tan fuerte que le costaba moverse y sentía la garganta rasposa.

Respiró aliviado cuando estuvo en la entrada del jardín del hospital, apenas cruzó la reja metálica su expresión se iluminó por completo; al fondo pegado a la pared de piedra un sujeto fumaba, la piel canela tocada por el sol brillaba en un tono dorado precioso; vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla roto de las rodillas, zapatos de moda, una camisa beige y un saco negro subía apacible la zurda con el cigarrillo entre sus delgados dedos, colocándolo de la forma más elegante posible entre sus labios gorditos algo resecos por el aire frío que viajaba por la ciudad en ráfagas potentes y le daba justo en la cara, removiéndole además el cabello teñido de gris. La nariz pequeñita y sus mejillas estaban rojas por la misma razón, dándole un aspecto adorable a ojos del observador. Casi con miedo el beta lo reconoció de inmediato como el omega de su universidad del que llevaba enamorado ya muchos años.

TaeHyung se pasó la lengua por los labios, los nervios le pegaron los pies al suelo y no pudo moverse, incluso cuando un par de personas pasaron a su lado diciéndole que estorbaba ahí a la mitad del camino. Solo pudo reaccionar cuando notó que el hombre apagaba la colilla del cigarrillo contra uno de los basureros de metal y la lanzaba dentro. A pasos torpes prácticamente corrió hasta donde estaba, atrapándole la muñeca cuando lo vio dispuesto a marcharse.

NamJoon volteó sorprendido, casi asustado, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo zumbando estrepitoso en los oídos; ambos se vieron directo a los ojos, sintiendo una especie de temor al instante. Fue TaeHyung quien rompió el extraño ambiente creado, soltándolo con el objetivo de minimizar la incomodidad del momento.

— Disculpa, ¿necesitas algo?— decidió el médico hablar para quebrantar el silencio.

— No ¡Sí! ¡Bueno no!— balbuceó- Eh... Es decir, n-no algo en específico, solo quería... Ha-hablarte. Soy un ex compañero tuyo de la universidad— se rascó la nuca, evadiendo los ojos inquisidores del joven frente a si—. No creo que me recuerdes ya que me salí de la carrera porque en realidad medicina no era lo mío, además del pleito que tuve con mis padres- no, espera, no planeo aburrirte con mi vida, soy muy idiota y tiendo a hablar mucho de estupideces sin darme cuenta y- espera ¡se supone que no dijera eso!

Una de las cejas del más alto se curvó hacia arriba, en sus labios apareció una sonrisita socarrona de superioridad. Y es que sí, lo recordaba a la perfección ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si Kim TaeHyung era el mocoso más raro que en algún momento había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Hablando hasta por los codos, siempre en las nubes, garabateando en su libreta cosas sin forma durante las clases ignorando olímpicamente al profesorado; Kim hablaba con todos sin hacer excepciones, se reía hasta del chiste más estúpido y se vestía como si se encontrara en una constante pasarela, con un estilo extraño pero al mismo tiempo encantador. Recuerda que entraron el mismo año a la carrera de medicina, pero el chico dejó de asistir a mediados del segundo semestre. Imposible olvidar a alguien así, que para colmo se la pasaba viéndole con cara de imbécil todo el tiempo.

Sí, se habían conocido, pero nunca tuvo el placer de hablar con él, no por timidez o algo de ese estilo, más bien creía que el motivo de aquello había sido su pésimo conocimiento sobre las relaciones sociales y el constante miedo que tenía hacia las personas en general que no fuesen el jefe de su manada Jeon HanSeol y el sobrino de este.

Colocó una mano en el hombro ajeno penas vio que el otro entró en pánico por estar quedando como un idiota.

— Sé quién eres, toda la escuela lamentó profundamente tu partida, Kim TaeHyung— mencionó soltándole.

El aludido se sintió morir al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del chico con su voz masculina y elegante.

— Aquí afuera hace mucho frío, ¿no quieres entrar al comedor del hospital por un café?— le preguntó NamJoon

— ¿No nos regañarán por entrar así? Puedo decir que vienes conmigo a visitar a mi amigo

NamJoon sonrió, autosuficiente—. Nadie va a decirte nada si vienes conmigo, vamos— dijo. Comenzó a caminar por el césped en dirección a la puerta blanca de metal que se alzaba a la izquierda del edificio.

TaeHyung le siguió, inseguro, esperando que los del personal no les dijesen nada, aunque como ya había dicho antes, por cualquier cosa diría que el chico era su amigo y habían venido a ver a YoonGi.

Ambos se sentaron justo en el centro, en una de las mesas de metal que llenaban el sitio; Tae sintió un frío intenso subirle por la columna apenas tomó asiento, producto de las bajas temperaturas aunado a la silla que de igual modo era metálica. Le dio una rápida mirada al recinto, sintiéndose triste de repente, a sus ojos el lugar con sus colores apagados y ambiente pesado era casi igual a esos que abren en los albergues, para gente de muy bajos recursos.

—¿En qué piensas?— la pregunta le descolocó un par de segundos, cuando se dio cuenta de que el moreno le miraba fijamente con la barbilla recargada en sus manos se puso realmente nervioso. Le evadió, haciendo parecer que la planta grande del fondo era mucho más interesante. Sin haberse dado cuenta sobre la mesa ya descansaban dos vasos de lo que parecía ser café americano.

— No me gustan los hospitales, solo es eso— se encogió de hombros.

Nam se rió levemente—, A nadie le gustan, ni siquiera a los médicos o miembros de enfermería, no es sencillo tener la vida de alguien en tus manos, y mucho menos ser ese allegado que espera con el alma de un hilo que todo salga bien. Por más que se pinten las paredes de colores brillantes y se decore con flores llamativas ese aura de pesadez no se irá, porque no hay buenas razones para venir a un hospital—. NamJoon esperaba un respuesta, más lo único que obtuvo fue una enorme sonrisa rectangular que era ciertamente encantadora— ¿Qué?

— Nada— respondió TaeHyung, jugaba con sus manos sobre la mesa como un niño pequeño y se veía en verdad contento—. Había olvidado lo hermoso que es escucharte hablar, tus exposiciones en clase eran la única razón por la cual seguía yendo a la universidad

NamJoon se sintió cohibido de repente, volteó rápidamente hacia un costado con el nerviosismo embriagándole las neuronas; no sabía qué responder a eso, es más ¿qué se supone que uno debe de decir cuando te halagan? es incómodo, demasiado incómodo, incluso cuando HanSeol resaltaba alguna de sus cualidades él terminaba por evadir el comentario y sacar otro tema de conversación ¿debería hacer eso ahora?

— Dijiste que te habías salido de la carrera, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— le preguntó con sincera curiosidad después de sopesarlo un rato.

TaeHyung se encogió en su asiento ¿Qué podría decirle? Su propia situación le daba vergüenza, el admitir que en realidad las decisiones que había estado tomando en el transcurso de toda su vida eran cuestión del azar y la presión familiar se le hacía bochornoso, mucho más teniendo en cuenta con quien se supone que estaba hablando, ese hombre que pese a ser un omega se había ganado el respeto de muchos con su esfuerzo arduo para alcanzar el éxito deseado, con esas ganas de vivir que pocos poseían, querer ser algo más que lo impuesto por generaciones le había costado, sí, como todo en la vida que realmente valga la pena, y eso era increíble visto desde la posición de TaeHyung, quien le veía cuando volteaba hacia arriba, hacia las estrellas, brillando como la más grande en el infinito negro rodeada de peligros pero aun así tan poderosa, tan inalcanzable para él, un simple "uno de tantos".

— No era lo mío— terminó por contestar, fingiendo en la voz que realmente era eso y que en verdad no le importaba ser un inútil parásito social, inservible, invisible al resto.

NamJoon entristeció al leer sus ojos, incluso aunque su postura fuera relajada y respirara con normalidad, dentro de las irises casi negras podía notar el sufrimiento, pudo deducir que ese muchacho llevaba años cargando con un dolor indescriptible, tanto así que parecía ser parte de él. Eso le ardía en cólera. Ver como sin problemas Kim tomaba el vaso de cartón y bebía, calmado, ignorante del daño que se hacía a sí mismo con su forma de evadir la realidad era molesto, muy molesto, porque era la misma mirada que apreció en el espejo durante años, la que pone JaeMin cuando él está cerca, la de YoonHyun el día de su boda, la misma que SeokJin traía esa mañana.

— Doctor Kim— una voz femenina les sacó de la burbuja mental en la que se habían zambullido por separado. Una mujer se dirigía al médico, con las manos repletas de carpetas azules que a su vez se encontraban llenas de papeles—. Siento interrumpirle, pero tenemos un deceso... el paciente del cuarto 65 falleció hace treinta minutos

— Entiendo— dijo. Se bebió el café sobrante de su vaso con calma, cosa que sorprendió en sobre manera a TaeHyung, incluso más que el hecho de haberse enterado que el chico trabajaba ahí, cosa estúpida, ya que estudió medicina y estaban en un hospital. Se dio una bofetada mental, observando como su oportunidad de conocer al omega se iba conforme el sujeto se levantaba de la silla—. TaeHyung, tenías potencial para muchas cosas; aún creo que lo tienes, pero no sabes qué es lo que quieres hacer y eso te impide avanzar. Como sea, tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos después— dijo y salió a pasos rápidos de la cafetería, como un suspiro, llevándose consigo su casi imperceptible esencia a licor a la que la nariz de TaeHyung estaba tan acostumbrado.

El beta se recostó en la fría mesa, sintiendo el metal congelarle la mejilla izquierda. Suspiró como lo venía haciendo los últimos cinco años. Necesitaba un consejo, aunque con la persona a quien quería pedírselo probablemente le saliera el tiro por la culata.

— YoonGi me va a matar cuando se entere

[ • • • ]

YoonGi se deslizó por el pasillo del segundo piso con el mayor sigilo que pudo emular, YoonHyun dormía en el pequeño sofá que estaba en su habitación en la planta baja, pero sabía que apenas despertara y se diera cuenta de que él no se encontraba ahí armaría un revuelo para encontrarle, pero no importaba; desde que se hubo despertado a eso de las cinco de la mañana la culpa se había encargado de carcomerle el alma a pasos agigantados, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba aquel muchacho, por lo que apenas escuchó a su hermana y a NamJoon conversar fuera del cuarto sobre los datos del paciente anotó mentalmente el nombre y el número de habitación.

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta cuyo número marcaba que era la habitación 230, entrando despacio para cerrarla de la misma manera.

— ¿Hola? Creo que te equivocaste de habitación— escuchó Min una voz suave hablarle desde atrás. Al voltear en dirección a la cama se encontró con una imagen encantadora: un joven de cabello rubio le observaba, sus bonitos ojos cafés deslumbraban en confusión al verle ahí en la entrada de la habitación, le dijo algo, esta seguro, pero Min no pudo entenderle porque se había perdido en el movimiento de los rechonchos labios partidos, en conjunto de lo que podía apreciar en él, incluso con las heridas y cardenales que le adornaban la cara de mala manera podría asegurar a pies juntillas que era un omega precioso.

— ¿Tu eres Kim SeokJin?— preguntó aún en su estado de ensoñación.

El rostro del hombre sobre la cama palideció notablemente ante la pregunta, sintió sus manos temblar al apretar inconscientemente la delgada sábana que le cubría y un sudor frío bajó lento desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja. Se estaba sofocando, el terror de haber sido descubierto en un lugar y es un estado en los cuales no podría escapar taladraba en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

_< <Por favor no>>_

Ante el silencio ya ciertamente incómodo Min decidió hablar nuevamente: — Ah... yo... lo siento, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Min YoonGi y no me enorgullece admitir que fui yo quien te... te atropelló anoche

Tras la corta explicación del otro muchacho Kim se exhaló muchísimo más tranquilo, casi relajándose al instante. Por un momento pudo sentirse prácticamente muerto.

— Oh, no te exasperes por eso, el doctor Kim NamJoon me dijo que venías ebrio pero yo estaba corriendo distraído y no me fijé de a donde iba tampoco

— Pero te hice daño

—Yo te lastimé de igual modo, ya que traes una pijama de hospital igual a la mía, seguro abollé tu coche también

Las mejillas del alfa se colorearon en rojo, el tono de voz de SeokJin era calmado, relajante, la simple comprensión en sus palabras le hacía sentir mucho más culpable de lo que ya se encontraba hacía unos minutos atrás. Alborotándose el cabello con las manos en ademán frustrado se dejó caer de nalgas en el sofá de la habitación.

— ¿No puedes al menos gritarme o demandarme? Por favor

Kim le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión— ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

— ¡Dios!— gritó YoonGi, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos. Se sentía tan mal por su previo comportamiento... después de embriagarse hasta el límite por un problema que tenía solución había atropellado a un muchacho, quien daba la ilusión de ser tan amable que le dolía, y además era tan atractivo... podía sacarle un montón de dinero, sin embargo se mantenía apacible, como si en realidad el encontrarse postrado en una cama de hospital no tuviera las más mínima importancia.

SeokJin ladeó la cabeza, comprendiendo casi de inmediato que el hombre de cabello menta se sentía sumamente culpable por su estado actual. Sonrió, recordando alguno de esos momentos en la infancia donde NamJoon se ponía igual al romper alguno de sus juguetes y hacía de todo lo que se encontrara en sus manos para compensarlo aunque fuese un poco. La ternura le invadió, comenzando a tener ganas de abrazarle, se veía como un omega de carácter y eso le era adorable.

— Está bien, puedes ayudarme a pagar la recuperación, no tengo un trabajo por el momento y no quiero tener deudas con mi hermano

Min levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se sintió mareado— ¡Sí! Yo iba a hacer eso de todos modos... pero quiero ayudarte de otra manera, mandaré enfermeros personales para que te cuiden, y una persona de confianza que tengo que puede ayudarte en la casa para que no te muevas demasiado; escuché por parte de NamJoon que te encuentras algo delicado

SeokJin se rascó la nuca con la diestra.

— Sí... el estado de salud en mi familia siempre ha sido pésimo. Una vez Nam se cayó de niño, fue de unas escaleras pero de los últimos dos o tres escalones y le costó casi un año poder sanar completamente

— En ese caso por favor permíteme ayudarte— suplicó, mirándole directo a los ojos.

El rubio, cohibido, apartó la mirada sintiendo que algo dentro de sí se rompería si continuaba observando los orbes casi negros del otro. Asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien el motivo de ello. Tal vez era la repentina incomodidad del ambiente, que Min parecía ser alguien determinado en su totalidad, o la voz desquebrajada que dejaba saborear claramente el arrepentimiento en cada palabra. Una voz en su cabeza le pidió que no confiara, pero otra, en el fondo, deseaba en verdad poder tener finalmente un amigo.

Un carraspeo ajeno a ambos les hizo pegar un pequeño salto en sus lugares. Voltearon asustados hacia la puerta, donde NamJoon los veía con los brazos cruzados—. YoonGi-hyung, su hermana está armando un escándalo en recepción porque no se encuentra en su habitación

El nombrado se levantó del sofá, apenado—. Lo siento mucho, pero tenía algo de qué hablar con tu hermano— volteó en dirección a SeokJin— ¿Puedo venir a verte esta semana?— Kim asintió—. NamJoon, yo mismo me iré a mi habitación, tengo que darle una buena excusa a mi hermana, nos vemos.

SeokJin se despidió con la mano mientras sonreía, viendo desaparecer por la puerta la espalda del muchacho, quien le dejaba con un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad en el pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Lovis 💫


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Min salió de la habitación los hermanos se quedaron en completo silencio, NamJoon, preocupado, veía como SeokJin permanecía sonriente, observando la puerta con la mirada iluminada, llena de esperanza. _Justo como aquella vez._

— Ni se te ocurra— fue lo primero que salió de los labios de NamJoon apenas los pasos de YoonGi alejándose dejaron de ser audibles para ambos.

El rostro de SeokJin pasó en un parpadeo de la alegría consecuente a su previa conversación con Min a la confusión absoluta. Sus ojos perdidos en el semblante serio casi robótico de su hermano, analizando el posible motivo detrás del agrio comentario.

Algo en el ambiente previamente cálido se había vuelto tan pesado que era sofocante.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Por qué estaba él aquí, en primer lugar?— dijo enfadado.

— Vino a disculparse, pero ¿eso a qué viene?— inquirió receloso, removiéndose con cuidado entre las sábanas, evitando recargarse mucho en su lastimado costado izquierdo.

NamJoon se talló los ojos, subiendo un poco sus anteojos.

— No debiste haber hablado con él, es peligroso relacionarte con personas como él. Sus padres son los magnates Kim SooHyun y Min YoonWoo, son personas peligrosas y más si se trata de las relaciones sociales de sus cachorros, todos los de allá arriba son malas personas, creí que eso ya lo sabías— le replicó.

Las cejas del mayor se arquearon hacia arriba en aire cínico.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Lo has tratado al menos?

Joon suspiró—. Mira, no digo que YoonGi sea una mala persona, es el hermano de mi mejor amiga y puedo asegurarte que tiene un pensamiento muy distinto al de sus padres, pero ambos son de una familia que proviene de un clan estricto y tradicionalista en donde si ven algo distinto a lo que consideran correcto simplemente lo borran del mapa

— ¿Y si tanto peligro hay con ellos porqué su hermana es tu mejor amiga?

— Eso es diferente, Jin, ella es diferente

— ¡No es diferente!— gritó lo más fuerte que el dolor en sus costillas le permitía— ¡Yo sé cuidarme aunque no lo parezca, lo he estado haciendo los últimos nueve años! ¡Sé perfectamente cómo identificar a un malintencionado y ese chico aún tiene la inocencia brillando en los ojos! ¿Tanto te molesta que haga un amigo?

Esa última frase le revolvió el estómago a Nam. ¿En realidad sonaba tan cruel? Él solo quería proteger a su hermano, regresarle un poco de lo que él le había dado cuando eran niños, no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que lo había recuperado y ya estaba aterrado de perderle. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, necesitaba protegerlo pero eso de nada servía si a cambio tenía que encerrarlo en una jaula, que sin importar cuan lujosa fuera, al final seguiría siendo privado de esa libertad que tenía por derecho.

Tragó en seco, más molesto con YoonGi y su presencia tan atrayente que consigo mismo por ser tan débil en sus convicciones.

— Si su madre se entera de donde salimos, SeokJin, estamos muertos— sentenció en voz neutra, tomando rumbo hacia la salida.

— Ella no tiene porqué saberlo

[ • • • ]

Después de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido ambos hermanos, SeokJin fue cambiado a la sexta planta del edificio, tal y como NamJoon le informó antes. Y no volvieron a hablarse, al menos no de manera familiar. El menor venía cada ciertas horas a revisar que todo estuviese en orden, sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces que entraba alguien al cuarto eran empleados de enfermería que le traía sus medicamentos, la comida o le llevaban al baño.

Según el noticiero eran las seis y veinte de la tarde. Lo más emocionante de su semana fue el traslado a su nueva habitación, en donde pudo apreciar los pasillos beige y el elevador estilo antiguo del hospital, logrando admirar aunque fuese por un instante la zona donde los omegas y algunos betas atendían sus embarazos.

Al recordar el escenario lleno de personas en cinta no pudo evitar acariciar su vientre cariñosamente, debería ser hermoso albergar un cachorro en tu pancita, sentirlo crecer y saber que es gracias a ti. Era una verdadera lástima que su naturaleza se había encargado de deshacerle ese sueño.

« _Un cachorro... Un cachorro mío»_

— ¿SeokJin?

El aludido dio un salto en la cama al escuchar su nombre.

YoonGi estaba en la puerta, sostenía un ramo de girasoles con la mano izquierda, mientras que en su diestra descansaba una bolsa de papel llena de algo que despedía un aroma delicioso.

La quijada del mayor se hubiese caído al suelo de la impresión si no le doliese tanto abrir la boca. Min traía puesto un pantalón negro ajustado, color a juego con una camiseta, y un saco rojo encima, completando con unas botas de piel hasta el tobillo. El cabello menta peinado hacia atrás en un estilo desaliñado le daba a su imagen relajada una pizca de rebeldía natural que ciertamente le sentaba bien.

Kim apretó sus piernas en un acto inconsciente que hacía cuando entraba en celo.

« _Mierda»_

Si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias - como en su último trabajo, por ejemplo- seguro y le habría pedido una buena sesión de sexo, ya le estaba haciendo falta algo de acción y su maldito cuerpo se encargaba de recordárselo cada que tenía la oportunidad con fiebres que superaban los cuarenta grados y aquel dolor punzante tan fuerte aumentando al punto de provocarle un desmayo.

— ¿Me dejarás pasar o no es un buen momento?— preguntó Yoon otra vez.

— ¡Claro!— Fingió estar animado, tratando de usar todo su autocontrol para ignorar la seductora voz ronca del hombre. No podía entrar en celo, no ahora, lo último que quería era asustar a su nuevo amigo con sus problemas sexuales—. L-lo siento, estoy algo adormilado por los medicamentos— se excusó mintiendo parcialmente, ya que si bien su tratamiento era bestial y le dejaba K.O. cada que debía tomarlo, en realidad podía controlarlo muy bien.

— ¿Son muy fuertes?— dijo, tomando asiento en el sofá para visitas de la habitación.

— Demasiado, pero es mejor estar drogado que adolorido

YoonGi pareció avergonzarse con el comentario— ... En verdad lo lamento, debí ser más cuidadoso al manejar

— Oh no, tranquilo, yo también tuve mucho que ver, ya te había dicho que estaba corriendo sin fijarme a donde iba— comentó sin mucha importancia— ¿Por qué no mejor me dices qué traes en esa bolsa?

El ambiente pareció relajarse con la pregunta.

— Sé que la comida de los hospitales apesta, así que te traje la cena— Min sacó de dentro dos tazones de comida china: fideos con salsa de frijol rojo y carne de ternera acompañada de verduras hervidas. Todo muy suave, pensado especialmente para que Jin pudiese alimentarse sin mucho esfuerzo—. Comeré contigo

Los ojitos del mayor se iluminaron alegres, sintió su corazón apretarse deliciosamente con la sensación de sentirse importante para alguien, aquella que tenía casi una década sin sentir.

— Gracias, YoonGi

Aquello sonó realmente sincero y lleno de emociones, tanto que Min no pudo estar más aliviado de haber ido desde su departamento hasta el mejor restaurante de comida china de la ciudad y haber regresado hasta el hospital, todo después de una semana donde deliberó si era correcto visitar al muchacho.

Al final sí fue correcto.

— Eres un omega adorable— soltó sin pensar, observando al mayor llenarse la boca de comida como si fuera una ardilla.

SeokJin se atragantó con los fideos al escucharlo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron por la falta de aire, pero empeoraron cuando la bonita mano de Yoon le golpeó suavemente la espalda, su mirada pesada viéndole con preocupación mientras él intentaba averiguar como respirar otra vez. Él soltaba hormonas avergonzadas, hormonas de alfa.

YoonGi era un alfa.

— Lo lamento, no quería asustarte con eso— se disculpó, volviendo a su lugar en el sillón.

— Alfa— susurró Kim con la cabeza gacha. Podía sentir el calor adueñarse de su cuerpo, despacio, entremezclándose con el punzante dolor ya tan característico de su celo, tan tortuosamente familiar.

Enterarse que el atractivo hombre frente a él era un alfa solo empeoraba las cosas, él amaba el juego de la dominancia, había tenido sexo con gente de todas las castas y más temprano que tarde terminó dándose cuenta de su amor por ser dominado.

— ¿Eh?

— S-soy un alfa— alcanzó a responder, aún sin mirarle, con la sensación creciente del celo acercándose.

Ahora fue el turno de YoonGi en sonrojarse.

— Lo lamento, no debí hablar antes de preguntarte... S-se lo molesto que es cuando te confunden de casta

SeokJin negó—. A mí no me molesta, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa— mencionó, usando luego su mano temblorosa para meter verduras a su boca con ayuda de los palillos.

Después de un corto silencio en donde solo podía escucharse a ambos disfrutar su comida, Min se atrevió a preguntar lo que había estado dando vueltas por su cabeza la última semana.

— ¿Qué hacías corriendo entre calles tan peligrosas a esa hora de la madrugada?

— Le robé dinero a un tipo, creí que estaba solo pero venía con amigos y ellos comenzaron a perseguirme con herramientas para coche apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho— respondió apenado—. No quiero que pienses que soy una mala persona, jamás tomaría algo que no me pertenece solo por tomarlo, pero realmente lo necesitaba, en serio

Al ver el rostro de incomodidad del otro alfa YoonGi no pudo evitar acercarse para acariciarle el cabello usando toda su ternura, justo como solía hacerlo su hermana YoonHyun cuando eran más jóvenes y quería transmitirle tranquilidad.

— Todos tenemos pasamos por diferentes situaciones, si dices que era necesario entonces te creo— sonrió, aunque en su interior la duda de porqué el hermano mayor de uno de los omegas más importantes de Corea tendría la necesidad de robar se hacía más grande.

Esperaba llegar a un nivel alto de confianza con él para poder preguntarle. Algo dentro suyo le decía que el alfa rubio con cara de ángel tenía un pasado interesante.

[ • • • ]

_Quince_

  
¿Acaso algo de eso realmente valía la pena?

_Dieciséis_

Desperdiciando sus años dorados en clubes y discotecas, consumiendo distintos tipos de sustancias que le destrozaban el cuerpo, acortándole la vida.

_Diecisiete_

Una vida entera llena de porquería, una vida que no quería.

_Dieciocho_

_... ¿O eran diecinueve?_

TaeHyung podía ver a una beta bailar en el centro de la pista. Sus caderas enormes se movían seductoras al ritmo de la voz de Britney Spears, captando la atención de todos alrededor. Hacía un buen uso de su cabello largo, menéandolo cuando era apropiado. Los shorts que traía eran tan cortos que daba la ilusión de estar en ropa interior, y la piel morena completamente sudada ayudaba a hacerla ver aún más caliente, se veía exquisita.

_Tal vez esa noche podría acostarse con ella._

Terminó con otro trago amargo que le quemaba la garganta, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos shots llevaba y a ese punto de la noche ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de licor se estaba llevando a la boca.

Pensó entonces en todo lo que hacía, que era solo una rutina aburrida.

Levantarse, ir a trabajar, salir a buscar a alguien para tener sexo y beber o drogarse hasta perder la consciencia, con la siempre latente esperanza de no despertar al día siguiente, sueño roto al abrir los ojos apenas sonaba la alarma de su celular.

Y repetía.

Su acción de tomar otro shot se detuvo al tocar sus labios el cristal frío del vaso, justo cuando una figura bien conocida se hacía camino entre toda la gente, moviéndose con elegancia de un espacio a otro, casi como si se encontrara en un vals. Su cuerpo de modelo envuelto en ropa ajustada de color negro llamaba la atención a cada paso que daba. Creyó que NamJoon se veía realmente hermoso, incluso más que siempre, lo que le preocupó fue esa expresión de inmensa tristeza que traía en el rostro.

_Tal vez hoy sería un día diferente._

— Hey, buenas noches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Lovis 💫


	5. Chapter 5

— Hola— respondió TaeHyung de forma vaga y sin importancia al saludo de NamJoon, pese a que en realidad estaba realmente emocionado de tenerlo al frentre, porque le había anhelado como un enfermo desde que lo vio en el hospital la última vez, él necesitaba de su presencia etérea para relajar su alma, para evitar que su mente se llenara de pensamientos tumultosos que poco o nada ayudaban a su ya decadente salud mental, pero no pensaba lucir tan desesperado por su atención, no quería que se fuera él también, no ahora que finalmente se estaba acercando.

El mayor tomó asiento al lado de TaeHyung. Ordenando casi de inmediato al mesero un mojito. Según sus mejores amigos ya había bebido lo suficiente para esa noche, él admitía que demasiado a decir verdad, sin embargo para su cerebro nunca era suficiente, necesitaba ahogarse en licor para dejar de pensar. En su inconsciencia podía viajar a su palacio mental, en donde la habitación dedicada a HanSeol permanecía intacta, llena de bonitos recuerdos pero más aún de ilusiones sobre el alfa y él como un todo, ilusiones que nunca se iban a cumplir.

— ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó el omega aparentemente desinteresado, tomando de nuevo esa pose en donde recargaba el codo en la mesa y su mejilla sobre su mano, mirando directo a los ojos de su ahora nervioso acompañante.

— Bi-bien— respondió cortante, evadiendo las penetrantes orbes café oscuro, le daba la sensación de que con ellas NamJoon podía leerle a la perfección, y le ponía ansioso ponerse a pensar en la reacción del omega más cotizado de Corea al enterarse de que un beta común sin oficio ni beneficio estaba deseoso de cortejarlo, desposarlo y hacerlo suyo.

Por más que le doliera ellos no sumaban, a lo poco que podía apreciar desde su posición ambos eran completamente diferentes y así debía continuar, al menos hasta que TaeHyung tanteara el terreno para tener al menos una idea de qué hacer al respecto con sus obsesivos sentimientos.

— ¿Te molesto?— preguntó el más alto tras unos momentos de silencio en los que sintió que el muchacho le ignoraba.

El menor rió internamente con cinismo. ¿Molestarle? ¡Mataría por verlo todos los días! Tenerlo entre sus brazos todo el tiempo, amarlo, ser el único que tuviese el honor de apreciarle cada mañana al despertar y por las noches antes de ir a dormir. Él lo amaría, lo haría con toda la fuerza que jamás podría obtener, desde el primer respiro que le dedicó hasta el último, porque el hermoso omega le había ayudado más de una vez, aunque pareciera no darse cuenta de ello, y él le debía todo.

— No, pero es raro verte en un lugar como este, no encajas aquí

La mirada lastimada que NamJoon le dirigió tras el comentario provocó en TaeHyung un sentimiento de enorme tristeza, sentía su corazón dolerle como una puñalada; sabía que le había herido aunque hubiera sido sin intención, lo notaba en el aroma siempre fuerte del omega que ahora se desprendía ofendido, pero más triste. TaeHyung tomó aire con lentitud, podría aprovechar eso para sacarle de ahí, no sería capaz de dejarle permanecer más tiempo en ese club barato, él era demasiado brillante para estar en un lugar tan oscuro y tarde o temprano atraería con su luminoso ser a uno de los desdichados monstruos intoxicados de alrededor.

Usó sus manos maltratadas para tomar el rostro ajeno y obligarlo a verle, la delicadeza que usaba era tanta que ni siquiera parecía tocarle, más bien lucía como una caricia lejana. Su mirada penetrante se clavó en los iguales confundidos, intimidándolos al punto de congelar cualquier queja que el médico pudiera tener acerca de la repentina invasión a su espacio personal.

— NamJoon, este lugar apesta a alcohol, drogas y sexo, está sucio por toda la escoria inútil de la sociedad que viene a saciar sus frustraciones en adicciones que los están matando lentamente, tu no perteneces aquí, tu eres mejor que eso, mejor que toda la gente que te rodea en estos momentos y eso me incluye a mí— sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta de crédito que sus tíos le habían proporcionado, pidió al bartender que cobrara lo que ambos habían bebido—. Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo— le pidió al omega.

NamJoon dejó que TaeHyung le tomara de la mano hasta la salida, sabiendo que de ese modo nadie le molestaría en su camino al exterior. Ya había sido tocado lo suficiente cuando entro y prefería que por esa noche las cosas permanecieran así.

Una vez afuera el ambiente pareció volverse algo incómodo. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomaron asiento en la acera del frente, viendo directo al club que acababan de dejar. La calle sucia de agua, licor barato y gasolina reflejaba las luces neones que salían del edificio. TaeHyung analizó a su acompañante con detenimiento, quien observaba sin mucho interés a las personas transitar; traía los ojos rojos e hinchados en clara señal de haber estado llorado, su cabello gris siempre bien peinado ahora viajaba revuelto en todas las direcciones, y su rostro no daba la mejor imagen de él, parecía haber nadado por años en la miseria.

— No estás bien— afirmó el menor, desviando su vista al edificio, perdido en la ilumiación brillante, igual que NamJoon—. Con esa cara de muerto en vida podrías hacer algo estúpido, no deberías estar aquí

— Ni tú, y sin embargo aquí estás— respondió a la defensiva.

— Mi intención no es ofenderte ni atacarte, NamJoon— metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo beige, de donde extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos junto a un elegante encendedor negro, cortesía de su tía. Colocó uno de los cilindros entre sus labios para encenderlo posteriormente. Ofreció uno al omega, más por educación que por querer desgraciarle los pulmones al pobre muchacho.

El mayor lo tomó, agradecido por tener algo de nicotina en lo que iba de la noche.

— Lo lamento, TaeHyung, estoy algo ebrio y el alcohol me pone sensible— se excusó—. Es solo que he estado pensando mucho en el pasado... Tal vez demasiado

El corazón del beta se apretujó al ver la expresión adolorida del moreno, le molestaba saber de la existencia de algo tan increíblemente valioso como para que NamJoon sufriera por él de esa terrible manera.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Vine en mi auto— le preguntó el doctor.

— La noche aún es muy joven

— Y sin embargo ya te vez agotado

NamJoon se levantó seguido de TaeHyung, quien le tomaría la palabra. Ambos caminaron hasta el parqueo público en donde el omega habría dejado su coche.

El mayor levantó la mano con el control del coche para activarlo, y al beta casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando el pitido y las luces de un lamborghini última generación indicaron que ese era el coche de Kim NamJoon. Boqueó graciosamente por unos instantes, intentando procesar que el tranquilo muchacho probablemente tenía más dinero que él y toda su familia juntos. Solo hasta ese momento percató la marca de ropa artesanal japonesa que el chico traía puesta, el conjunto completo podría pagarle la carrera entera a un par de estudiantes.

Y no fue hasta entonces que su cerebro reaccionó: Estaba junto al omega más famoso de Surcorea, un hombre millonario, elegante, inteligente, atractivo, cotizado a más no poder, y ese hombre era su amor imposible desde hacía años. Sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel quiso echar a correr por donde había venido, acción que no pudo concretarse ya que cuando NamJoon le abrió la puerta del copiloto él automáticamente entró, más por obligarse a no quedar como estúpido que por querer hacerlo.

— ¿Demasiado ostentoso?— le preguntó el omega ya colocándose el cinturón de seguridad; se percató casi inmediatamente del cambio en la actitud ajena, cual pasó de ser relajada y confianzuda a convertirse en un nerviosismo casi palpable.

Tae se hundió en su lugar, avergonzado— Me... me acabo de dar cuenta de quién eres

— ¿El "famoso, exigente y cotizado omega Kim NamJoon"?— cuestionó burlón, el otro asintió con un sonido de garganta, la mirada perdida en las luces del estacionamiento—. No le hagas caso a esos artículos estúpidos, no voy por la vida al estilo de _Tony Stark_ , soy más discreto que eso. Se inventan cosas porque no doy entrevistas.

— E-entiendo

El resto del camino fue amenizado por la aterciopelada voz de NamJoon, quien hablaba hasta por los codos y de temas sumamente interesantes que para desgracia TaeHyung no entendía del todo, mas trataba seguir. Fue tan lastimoso para los dos cuando llegaron al edificio en donde vivía Tae que permanecieron un rato más dentro del coche. Después de casi una hora el beta decidió que era hora de irse. Bajaron, adentrándose por las largas escaleras al tercer piso del complejo, ignorando al ascensor.

— Gracias por traerme, me has relajado la noche con tus palabras

— No hay de qué, tal vez una charla era lo que necesitábamos— comentó NamJoon, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos—. Tengo que irme, mi _roomie_ me está saturando con mensajes de texto, debe estar preocupado por mí, jamás he llegado tan tarde a casa

Ambos hicieron una reverencia para despedirse. Cuando el beta estaba metiendo el código en el panel para desbloquear la entrada NamJoon le gritó desde el otro extremo del pasillo, ya frente al elevador.

— ¡TaeHyung, estás equivocado!— el nombrado volteó, confundido, el omega solo le sonreía con ternura mostrando sus bonitos hoyuelos, haciéndole sonrojar—. ¡Tú tampoco encajabas en ese lugar, eres mejor que eso!— finalizó, entrando rápidamente al elevador, despidiéndose con su mano hasta que las puertas metálicas se cerraron.

Esta vez volvió a casa alegre, mucho menos borracho que de costumbre y completamente solo, por primera vez en años no traía una cita sexual que se iría apenas terminaran, esa vez fue diferente, NamJoon lo hizo diferente.

[• • •]

Esa mañana Kim NamJoon fue sacado de una cirugía en la que acudía en presencia de médico acompañante, la enfermera encargada de cuidar a SeokJin entró nerviosa, haciendo un ruido molesto con sus zapatos de tacón bajo que llegó a distraer a los presentes.

— ¿Qué es tan importante como para entrar de esa manera y sin esterilizarte a una cirugía en transcurso? Pudiste haber hecho que los doctores cometieran un error que pudo ser fatal para la mujer allá adentro, JiHara— recriminó el omega una vez que la hubo arrastrado hasta afuera de la sala de operaciones.

Ella de repente se mostró arrepentida. Pasó una mano sudada por su cabello, atorando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

— S-su hermano está— tragó saliva— está muy inquieto, se retuerce en la cama como si algo le doliera tanto que fuera insoportable, pero no quiere decirle a nadie qué tiene, hace un rato se arañó tan fuerte el brazo que se arrancó un trozo de piel. Cre-creo que está en celo pero será mejor que vaya a comprobarlo usted mismo

NamJoon se quitó los guantes azules, extendiéndoselos a la mujer. Con ambas manos fregó su rostro cansino, SeokJin y su manía de no decir cuando le sucedía algo jamás había sido tan molesto como hasta ese momento. Llevaban casi un mes en las mismas condiciones: El mayor empeoraba su salud al no hablar de sus dolencias, el médico podría jurar que parecía como si a su hermano le apenara demostrar una necesidad.

— Está bien, yo me encargaré de él por el resto del día, ve a casa y descansa, sé que cuidar de mi estúpido hermano no es una tarea sencilla y te doy créditos por no haberme mandado al demonio desde el primer día

JiHara le sonrió, compasiva— No se preocupe, por usted haría lo que fuera. Es el único hospital en donde contrata a cualquier casta y los trata como si fueran la misma, sin divisiones. Todos le tenemos en un muy alta estima, y su hermano pese a ser un alfa ha demostrado tener el mismo pensamiento igualitario

Kim frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Has hablado con él?

— Sí... ha hablado con todos, en realidad, descubrimos que aunque se la pase callado la mayoría del tiempo tiene un carisma muy grande. Siempre que necesita alimento, levantarse para ir al baño o algún libro nos lo pide con cortesía y amabilidad, nunca ha hecho menos a ningún beta u omega

Una sonrisa pequeña se instauró en la cara ajena, dándole a su expresión moribunda un deje de vida. Se sintió orgulloso de que aún después de tanto tiempo entre las calles SeokJin no se hubiese olvidado de los buenos valores y modales que sus padres les enseñaron cuando eran niños. Agradeció a la omega, repitiendo que podría irse a casa si eso quería.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? JiHara está muy preocupada por ti, parece que tu reticencia a contarle cuando algo te duele la hace sentir inútil en su puesto de tarbajo— fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando entró en la fría habitación que hospedaba a su hermano mayor. El alfa le dedicó desde la cama una especie de mirada de odio.

— Mi cuerpo ha estado conteniendo el celo desde que llegué aquí porque me dabas morfina, pero como ya no lo haces decidió salir justo cuando uno de tus omegas de limpieza pasaban por aquí, casi lo monto en el pasillo— susurró a duras penas.

— ¿¡Qué tú qué!?

— N-no es momento para eso Kim, me estoy quemando por dentro, haz algo por favor

— Yo... no es seguro darte supresores con todo el medicamento que estás consumiendo—comentó, observando el brazo derecho arañado y lleno de sangre seca— Pero me asusta más el saber que te estás dañando... Iré por los supresores de alfa al depósito ahora vuelvo

— ¡No!— gritó, deteniéndole antes de que diera un paso—, E-esos no me funcionan, ni los de omega... Necesito cocaína, no sé lo que tiene pero me quita los síntomas

El rostro de Nam se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado, ¿era esa la forma en la que su hermano había subsistido por tantos años?

— ¡No estás en celo, estás pasando por el principio del síndrome de abstinencia maldito drogadicto!

SeokJin se sentó de golpe en la cama, de sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas que le causaba el dolor físico irradió un enorme asco hacia sí mismo, agachó la cabeza, arrepentido de haber hablado en primer lugar.

— ¡No te miento! ¡Estoy en celo desde hace una semana y solo eso me ayuda!

Sabía que NamJoon haría cualquier cosa por él ahora que finalmente le había recuperado, y no era que se estuviera aprovechando de su hermano, pero en verdad necesitaba una dosis o se volvería loco. Cuando vivía en las calles era sencillo obtenerla, unos cuantos golpes, quizá algún oral o sexo a los traficantes, o robarla y echarle la culpa a algún pobre incauto incapaz de defenderse. Nada complicado, nada nuevo, nada bueno.

«Porque no soy una buena persona y eso me aterra»

Pero en el rostro demacrado, ojeroso de su hermanito pudo notar la decepción empañándole la mirada, y _maldición_ , sí que dolía.

— No puedo creer que llegaras tan bajo ¡Yo también estuve en la calle y la diferencia entre tú y yo fue que al menos me esforcé en trabajar y salir adelante! ¡Es por eso que nuestros padres me dejaron a cargo de los dos aunque tenía solo ocho años! ¡Ellos sabían que eras débil!

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos segundos tras el último grito, hasta que los labios de SeokJin temblaron en una mueca antes de que desbordara en llanto. Se cubría la boca con la mano perteneciente al brazo libre del catéter con medicamento, con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, su garganta parecía desgarrarse con cada fuerte sollozo, lucía por completo como un frágil niño pequeño, uno que NamJoon llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver. Corrió a darle un abrazo, arrepentido de haber dicho las hirientes palabras que lo habían hecho llorar.

— Lo lamento, lo siento mucho, te amo— dijo, acariciándole la cabeza. Paseaba amoroso los mechones rubios entre sus dedos largos, besando la coronilla de vez en cuando, con sus manos subiendo y bajando por la huesuda espalda, esperando a que su hermano dejara de llorar—, No quería herirte, pero me duele que no entiendas cuanto me preocupas. Te amo tanto que me ahoga, no quiero volver a perderte y por eso no pienso permitir que continúes drogándote, SeokJin

— Entonces consígueme a alguien para follar, alfa, beta u omega, no importa— habló caprichoso, su voz roca y nasal a causa del llanto le impedía sonar tan enojado como quisiera.

NamJoon se tensó, apretándole entre sus brazos fuertes— SeokJin, yo no-

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, sé lo que vas a decir y tienes razón, es peligroso por mi condición, lo entiendo

El menor le besó la cabeza, derrotado— No, te traeré a alguien, solo intenta esperar hasta a la tarde

[• • •]

— Te vez preocupado— comentó YoonHyun. Ella, su esposo JaeMin y su mejor amigo se encontraban sentados en el living de aquella enorme casa en la que vivía el médico, conversando.

NamJoon, aprovechando que su roomie no se encontraba gracias a la universidad había invitado al matrimonio a comer a su hogar.

— Mi hermano entró en celo— le confesó muy a su pesar, admirando el vino rosa que bailaba en la copa de cristal cada que se movía un poco—, Sabes que nuestros celos son particularmente fuertes y los supresores no tienden a funcionar demasiado... él dijo que le consiguiese drogas para calmarlo, pero no quiero que siga usando esas cosas como solución permanente a un problema temporal— aspiró, dejándose caer en su silla— Necesito que me consigas a alguien que pueda... ya sabes... "ayudarlo"

— Puedo traerte a YoonGi— sugirió la mujer, bebiendo del martini en su mano. Esos últimos meses su hermano había estado tan ocupado con la editorial que estaba segura no había pasado sus celos con nadie, ya lucía algo cansado de ello y creía sería conveniente llevarlo con SeokJin, matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

— ¡No!— gritó Kim, asustándola— No podemos con YoonGi, no es seguro para SeokJin

YoonHyun tensó la mandíbula, notablemente ofendida— ¿Insinúas que Yoonnie puede hacerle algo a tú hermano? ¿A ese delincuente drogadicto que llevas casi diez años sin ver? ¡La preocupada aquí debería ser yo!

La copa con el contenido rosado fue estampada por NamJoon con dureza en la barra de mármol, derramándose al quebrantarse por la fuerza utilizada, hiriéndole la mano en el proceso— Álzame la voz una vez más o vuelve de decir algo de SeokJin y me olvidaré de que eres mi amiga, YoonHyun

JaeMin apretó entre sus manos el vaso con limonada del que bebía, tragando grueso al percibir las hormonas de sus acompañantes volverse locas en furia, siendo las de Kim más perceptibles que las de su esposa. Los ojos de la alfa se clavaron peligrosamente en el cuerpo del doctor, quien le veía con la misma intensidad, tal vez más.

— TaeHyung es un promiscuo sexópata en potencia— comentó JaeMin como quien no quiere la cosa—, Tal vez él pueda ayudarlo, será más seguro que traer a un alfa con el olfato tan fino como YoonGi, además ¿no se supone que SeokJin es un alfa? No creo que YoonGi quiera acostarse con uno de su casta

La alfa interrumpió: — No voy a meter a mi primo con ese adicto

El moreno se levantó de su asiento con suma rapidez, de un solo movimiento tomó a la mujer de las solapas de la blusa ensuciándola de sangre al hacerlo, colocó sus rostros a centímetros uno del otro, amenazante.

— Te dije que no hablaras de mi hermano

— NamJoon por favor— las manos grandes del omega se pusieron cálidas sobre su brazo, apretando suave en una caricia que le tranquilizó inmediatamente. La mirada en los ojos de JaeMin lucía por completo aterrada, sabiendo muy bien lo que ambos eran capaces de hacer. El médico se obligó a soltar a su amiga, despacito, sin ganas de hacerlo realmente.

— Lo lamento, no debí asustarte así, puede dañarte a ti o los cachorros— Se disculpó, volviendo a su asiento detrás de la barra. Cerró los ojos para apaciguar su ira hirviente, dejándose llevar por las hormonas calmantes que el mayor expedía, le sabían a paz, amor y ternura, dando la sensación de llegar a la calidez de un hogar de ensueño tras un largo día de trabajo. El recuerdo de sus padres y hermano le invadió la mente, canciones de cuna recitadas por sus padres mientras hacían la cena, los cuatro comiendo en la enorme mesa del recibidor junto a las otras familias que vivían en la mansión, jugando entre los niños, escuchando a los ancianos, durmiendo en la azotea solo para poder apreciar las estrellas. Todo era tan perfecto... y al mismo tiempo tan frágil.

El matrimonio arrugó las narices al percibir el inconfundible olor de la desolación exhalar fuerte desde los poros de Kim en todas las direcciones.

Lee, tan rápido como su abultado vientre le permitió, corrió rodeando la barra para ir a estamparse contra NamJoon en un abrazo intencionado a ser reconfortante, queriendo unir nuevamente las piezas del inestable palacio de cristal que el médico cargaba como corazón.

— Llamaré a TaeHyung para explicarle la situación— dijo la alfa, dejando solos al par de hombres, quienes le daban la sensación de estar dentro de una valiosa burbuja sentimental que ella no estaba dispuesta a romper. No pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de su esposo y la madurez que representaba al consolar de esa forma tan personal a quien consideraba su rival de amores.

JaeMin comenzó a cantar en voz baja la balada que llevaba aprendiéndose desde que se enteró de su embarazo; sonrió al sentir al muchacho acomodarse mejor entre sus brazos, Nam era como un niño pequeño, y por más que le molestara el crush que YoonHyun tenía con él no podía odiarlo, era imposible odiar a alguien tan puro que al mismo tiempo estaba tan lastimado. NamJoon se protegía en un grueso caparazón de independencia e indiferencia, haciéndose el más fuerte, aunque se estuviera desquebrajando por dentro. Su instinto le gritaba a todas luces que debía cuidarlo, a él y a su desconocido hermano.

[ • • • ]

TaeHyung tomó una gran bocanada de aire, llenaba sus pulmones hasta el punto en que dolían, buscando en la acción un poco de valor para abrir la puerta que tenía adelante.

Unas pocas horas atrás YoonHyung le había llamado, comunicándole que la persona atropellada por su primo había sido nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor de NamJoon, un alfa que justo en ese momento se encontraba en celo y necesitaba una pareja sexual para el momento. Se sintió traicionado de alguna manera por el médico, tan asqueado que iba a pasarle el trabajo a YoonGi, pero el omega Park JiMin, su secretario, le colgó el teléfono apenas escuchó el recado que pretendía dejar para su primo, y ya no tuvo manera de contactarlo.

Tocó dos veces, sin escuchar que le cedieran el pasó se dio él mismo ese permiso. Dentro, sobre la cama, un joven precioso bañado en sudor le veía sorprendido.

Las manos de TaeHyung temblaban, aferrándose a la tela de su pantalón, podía ver los largos dedos del rubio acariciarse brazo en un movimiento simple, como si tuviera frío; ni siquiera parecía estar tan necesitado como YoonHyun había dicho.

— Kim SeokJin, ¿mi hermano te envió?— le habló, su voz entrecortada y ronca.

— Kim TaeHyung... y sí, somos una especie de amigos— respondió, incómodo.

— No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, TaeHyung

El nombrado rodó los ojos, algo molesto. SeokJin le estaba tratando como si fuera un niño virgen— Tómalo como un favor, además, estás en celo y yo lo necesito, así que dejemos las formalidades a un lado

— Está bien— se acomodó lento a un costado de la cama dejando un espacio para que el muchacho se acercara— ¿Vas arriba o abajo?— preguntó, la voz rasposa sofocada por sus labios rozando ligeramente la piel su mano, que mordía de vez en cuando tratando de distraer a su cerebro del calor en su vientre.

— ¿Eh?

SeokJin gruñó hastiado, repitiendo— ¿Vas arriba o abajo?

El beta le observó confundido, sin entender el origen de esa pregunta, ¿no Jin era un alfa? los alfas siempre iban arriba—. Pero... eres un alfa

— Te estoy dando la opción de decidir si te la meto o me la metes, niño— habló removiéndose entre las sábanas blancas, notablemente incómodo con la situación.

La respuesta del menor fue halar de su mano, sentándolo sobre el colchón. Atacó sus labios en un beso demandante, dando a entender con eso que le gustaba dominar. Rápido y sin mucho problema se quitó la camiseta y desabrochó su cinturón. Mientras se dedicaba a subir la parte de arriba del pijama de hospital que tenía el alfa, éste colocó una mano en su pecho desnudo, deteniéndole. TaeHyung, confundido, le pidió una explicación con la mirada.

— Solo quiero pedirte una cosa... Por favor adórame— rogó en un susurro, su petición sonó tan dolida que TaeHyung cerró los ojos un instante obligado por su cerebro para analizarla.

— ¿Qué?

— Háblame como si en realidad me quisieras, TaeHyung, trátame como tratarías al amor de tu vida— la mirada de lástima en los orbes ajenos casi le hace arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca, sin embargo prosiguió, en un tono aún más bajito— y a cambio te daré el mejor sexo que hayas tenido, sé de buena fuente que eso es lo que buscas

Tae le besó con gran pena disfrazada pobremente de fiereza, tratando de acallar la tristeza que le llenó al entender lo que había dicho; el beta pudo verlo en sus preciosos ojos ahora apagados, SeokJin quería ser amado, lo anhelaba con todas las fuerzas que una vida llena de porquería le había dejado, lo necesitaba tanto como él también.

Aspiró en un intento vago de quitarse la culpa de encima por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero a su corazón le parecía que de alguna manera el omega hermano del hombre frente suyo estaba burlándose de él. Por primera vez en la vida le molestaba acostarse con alguien.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando el lío de pensamientos que se formaba en su mente; sus manos se posaron en la estrecha cintura del más alto, bajando en un movimiento lento hasta sus nalgas, apretando. No valía la pena molestarse por sus ambiguas emociones.

Además, ¿cómo desperdiciar una oportunidad así?, follarse al extraño alfa era la única manera de acercarse tan íntimamente a NamJoon. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Kim SeokJin era hermoso, él podría aprovecharse de eso, romperlo más si es que era posible, usarlo para desahogarse.

Le quitó la ropa no siendo nada delicado, aún a sabiendas de que SeokJin seguía muy lastimado por el accidente con su primo. El alfa gruñó adolorido por sus acciones, colocando una mueca hermosa en su bello rostro, que le animó a continuar.

— Eres precioso, SeokJin— comenzó besándole el cuello— Tan caliente, apetecible... tan perfecto

El pecho del alfa se apretó un poco más al escucharlo, TaeHyung repetía las mismas palabras genéricas de sus anteriores amantes, con el mismo tono lujurioso que a la final le hacía sentir como un juguete, una sombra pasajera que no importaba. ¿Qué podía pedir de un extraño al que le rogó amor?

Incluso así, tan decepcionado de sí mismo al caer tan bajo decidió afianzarse al otro como si fuera el lugar más seguro del mundo, esperando que de algo funcionara la fuerte presencia del beta en su necesitado corazón.

La boca de TaeHyung bajaba, marcando con fuertes mordiscos en todo a su paso. Sus manos grandes rasguñaban desde su nuca hasta su cintura haciéndole sangrar. Le tomó con tanta fuerza de la cadera que pudo ver como sus manos dejaban huella tornando un tono azulado la piel blanquecina, rozando sus pelvis por sobre la ropa. Era duro, podría decirse que hasta le maltrataba, pero estaba enfadado con NamJoon por pedirle semejante estupidez. No pensaba ser suave, le urgía desquitarse.

No se detuvo, aun cuando las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en los ojos del alfa, y pese al celo SeokJin se negaba a seguir, pidiéndole entre hipidos que le dejara ir, alejándole con toda la fuerza que su maltratado cuerpo le podía proporcionar. Solo pudo sentir la culpa aumentando cada vez que se atrevía a ir más lejos.

Le prometió más de una vez que no iba a dañarlo, besando su frente, mejillas, labios y manos entre cada palabra, quería darle fuerzas aunque fuera mintiéndole. Iba a terminar el maldito trabajo que NamJoon le había encomendado, y salvarse un poquito de caer más hondo en el proceso.

[ • • • ]

YoonGi salió del elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron justo en el sexto piso, cargaba con un ramo de margaritas y tuppers llenos de comida que él mismo se había tomado el tiempo de preparar; tenía planeado pasar el resto de la tarde con SeokJin, como últimamente lo venía haciendo. Con el paso de los días descubrió que el rubio tenía una creatividad, inteligencia y cultura enormes, aprovechó eso para decirle que a cambio de ideas para su editorial él le daría dinero, trato que el otro aceptó contento, alegando que a ese ritmo podría rentar un departamento cuando fuera dado de alta y no tendría la necesidad de molestar a su hermano.

Justo cuando iba a entrar a la habitación se quedó congelado por completo, su mano se detuvo a la mitad del camino entre su cuerpo y el pomo. Se atragantó con su propia saliva al comprender después de un rato lo que estaba viendo: a través de la ventanilla superior de la puerta podía observar en primer plano como su primo embestía con dureza al adorable muchacho que durante las cuatro últimas semanas se había convertido en su amigo.

Pudo apreciar la obra de arte en la que SeokJin se había convertido: Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, siendo imposible para él abrirlos gracias al placer que sentía, cual aumentaba gracias al celo e impactaba contra sus nervios con la potencia de un maremoto, haciendo a la razón desaparecer; el rostro enrojecido, deformado en la expresión más erótica que jamás se había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar, sus labios abultados abiertos, ahora hinchados y más rojitos de lo normal, con marcas de mordidas adornándolos suavemente, emitiendo sonidos obscenos. Haciendo uso de sus manos se aferraba a los hombros de TaeHyung, arañándolo, y sus estilizadas piernas largas se ocupaban de enredarse estéticamente en las caderas del menor, siendo un manojo desastroso de sensaciones culminadas que se veía delicioso.

Min creyó que sus mortales y corruptos ojos no tenían permitido admirar tal muestra de divinidad, porque era de esa única manera en que su mente podía procesarlo.

Sintió como la excitación hacía acto de presencia, recorriendo su columna vertebral hasta llegar a la espalda baja y posteriormente su pelvis; no entendía porque siendo un alfa el de cabellos rubios habría permitido que un beta lo sodomizara, sin embargo ese detalle a su cerebro no parecía importarle en realidad, o por lo menos en ese momento.

Su estado empeoró cuando TaeHyung salió del interior de SeokJin, deslizó el condón hasta sacarlo de su miembro antes de acercarse al atontado alfa para tocarse y terminar sobre sus labios.

Se alejó silenciosamente de la puerta, justo cuando su primo se dejó caer en la cama de hospital al costado de SeokJin, ambos jadeantes, intentando recuperar el aliento tras toda la acción. Se apresuró a alejarse antes de que lo vieran yendo lo más rápido posible en dirección al baño.

De repente tenía la necesidad de masturbarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dato] 
> 
> Un alfa puede dejarse dominar por un beta u otro alfa (incluso un omega si se da la oportunidad)y esto no le quita su casta de alfa, sin embargo la sociedad no tiene bien visto eso y tienden a catalogar a esos alfas sodomizados como "errores" y "enfermos" al no aceptar su naturaleza.
> 
> N/A: Una disculpa a los TaeNam y SuJin shippers que sufrieron con el smut TaeJin, pero es justo y necesario para el avance de la historia, believe me :c
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer The 7th Sense! Les prometo que va a ir a mejor, ya tengo toda la historia en la cabeza, sé que van a sorprenderse por como avance.
> 
> —Lovis 💫


	6. Chapter 6

TaeHyung terminó de vestirse, cabeza gacha observó de reojo al hombre sobre la cama, quien mirando en dirección a la puerta le daba la espalda. Su respiración acompasada indicaba que estaría descansando. Solo pudo cubrirle con la sábana manchada antes de perder todo su autocontrol emocional y salir corriendo, furioso con NamJoon por pedirle semejante cosa, furioso consigo mismo por desquitarse con alguien que no debía, avergonzado con SeokJin.

Entre la carrera, pasando por delante de los baños del piso pudo notar en una banca no muy lejana un ramo de flores y una bolsa que varias veces le había visto a YoonGi. Una parte de él sintió alivio, al menos las heridas de SeokJin serían curadas por alguien más.

* * *

YoonGi apretó el glande de su miembro, con el pensamiento lleno de las expresiones que había descubierto recientemente en SeokJin logró eyacular encima del generoso trozo de papel que colocó previamente sobre sus piernas, liberando así la lujuria de su cuerpo para llenarlo ahora de vergüenza; no podía creer que de verdad se había masturbado con la imagen del alfa rubio siendo follado por su primo.

Sin distractores ahora la mente se le llenó de repente con preguntas: ¿Por qué SeokJin se había dejado sodomizar siendo un alfa? ¿Estaba en celo? ¿Por qué no conseguirse un omega o pedirle a TaeHyung ser quien recibiera? ¿Acaso TaeHyung lo había obligado? ¿Qué hacía TaeHyung ahí en primer lugar? ¿SeokJin y él ya se conocían desde antes o solo fue el calor del momento?

Una bofetada mental sirvió para acallarse, ese no era el momento ni el lugar para estarse cuestionando las cosas, tenía comida casera y libros que entregarle a Jin, sin olvidar las clases exprés de diseño gráfico que se encargaba de darle cual preparación antes de entrar como parte del departamento creativo en su empresa.

Se incorporó de váter con la sensación de somnolencia que venía tras el orgasmo, subió sus pantalones, fajó nuevamente su camisa y, tras lavarse las manos a consciencia salió del baño, tomando su bolso y el ramo de margaritas apenas estuvo afuera.

Espió por unos minutos el pasillo antes de decidirse a trazar camino hasta la habitación de hospital. Creía haberse tardado lo suficiente como para que, a esas alturas, TaeHyung ya estuviera cambiado o se hubiese ido. No mentiría, le aterraba que alguno de esos dos supieran los había visto ¿Qué pensarían de él? Tal vez que era un pervertido _vouyerista_ , así pues rogaba por no encontrarlos acurrucados en la cama o llevando a cabo la segunda ronda.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, escuchando la ronca voz de SeokJin cediéndole el paso. Se escuchaba tan diferente a hacía un rato, en un tono tan bajo, masculino, nada que ver con los agudos gemidos y gritos que soltaba mientras era penetrado.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, teniendo muy en claro que de ponerse a pensar nuevamente en la pasada situación terminaría con una erección, otra vez, y ahora que ya había dado señales de su presencia sería algo extraño salir corriendo al sanitario para tocarse, otra vez.

— Hola— saludó SeokJin tímidamente desde la cama, estaba envuelto en las mantas como un burrito, observando curioso el bolso negro del cual emanaba el delicioso aroma de la comida que Min se molestaba en preparar y traerle todos los días.

YoonGi analizó al joven frente sí de arriba a abajo, eran obvios los rastros de esfuerzo físico en su cuerpo, con la cara roja y el cabello húmedo desordenado pegado a su frente aún sudorosa; en sus ojos podía discernir que estaba cansado, pero mayormente triste. Sintió enojo al verlo, ¿acaso su siempre pacífico primo lo había obligado a acostarse con él?

—Te traje la cena— interrumpió su línea se pensamientos antes de que esta le consumiera, provocando que armara un violento escándalo yendo tras Kim TaeHyung para golpearlo, no quería asustar a SeokJin, no ahora que la enfermera a cargo del mencionado le informó el alfa confiaba en él incluso más que en su hermano NamJoon.

— Huele muy bien, como siempre, muchas gracias YoonGi— agradeció con verdadera honestidad, incorporándose en la cama con dificultad; en cualquier otra ocasión le habría pedido ayuda a Min para completar la acción, no obstante en ese momento se sentía algo apenado con él, puesto que estaba seguro el alfa los había visto mantener relaciones o al menos lo habría escuchado a él, a la mitad del acto pudo percibir claro la fragancia de YoonGi, quien estaría a unos metros y probablemente se marchó al ver que estaba _ocupado_.

SeokJin se estiró al buró a su lado para tomar un gel antibacterial, después de que él y YoonGi se hubiesen desinfectado las manos se dedicaron a comer el delicioso Japchae mientras se ponían a conversar sobre lo que había pasado en el día -omitiendo la bochornosa última hora-, justo como llevaban haciéndolo durante esos dos meses.

— Aún me pregunto qué hacías en la calle, no entiendo qué hacía alguien con tu inteligencia ahí— Min comentó de repente, colocando los tuppers ahora vacíos en su bolso.

— No puedo decírtelo— dijo SeokJin agachando la cabeza—, o por lo menos no ahora, pero si seguimos siendo amigos probablemente te lo diga en algún momento

YoonGi estaba ahora completamente intrigado, tenía ganas de presionarlo un poco para que hablara, sin embargo pisadas presurosas en su dirección interrumpieron la conversación entre ambos. NamJoon entró como una ráfaga al cuarto. Azotó la puerta detrás de sí, corrió a desconectar todo lo que produciera luz o sonido y procedió a dejarlos prácticamente en tinieblas.

— ¿NamJoon? ¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó a su hermano— Me estás asustando

— El equipo militar de las redadas está registrando el edificio, no estás seguro aquí, tienes que irte— dijo rápidamente, casi tropezando con sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de irse? ¿De qué hablas?— YoonGi estaba incrédulo.

— Entraron sin una orden, están buscando al asesino de un grupo de delincuentes menores y SeokJin es el único sin documentación, ni registro de nacimiento, ni cédula de estudios o identificación oficial, van a acribillarlo apenas sepan que no posee nada ¡tiene que irse!— lanzó una bolsa de tela al regazo de su hermano— Aquí metí uno de los conjuntos de repuesto que tengo en mi oficina, cámbiate el pijama rápido— le dijo, después se dirigió a YoonGi— No puedo confiar en ti todavía, pero eres el único a quien puedo acudir, demuéstrame que estoy equivocado contigo y por favor ayuda a mi hermano

SeokJin palideció quedándose congelado, observaba con terror a su hermano menor pensando en todas las cosas que estaban mal en esa proposición. No podía irse así como así, aún estaba herido por la golpiza que recibió en la calle y su posterior accidente con el automóvil de Min, no tenía un solo won en la bolsa ni en donde quedarse, además ¿qué había de YoonGi? Era egoísta pedirle ese tipo de favor. Pensó en sus posibilidades, él podría oponer resistencia, sabía defenderse pero tenía muy en cuenta que con su cuerpo en las condiciones actuales no lograría demasiado— ¿¡Cómo puedes pedirle eso!? ¡Estás loco!— le gritó.

— No, lo entiendo— dijo el empresario— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-— Llévatelo, escóndelo, eres de la familia Min así que nadie va a meterse contigo, tienes que alejarlo de ellos o van a matarlo

YoonGi tragó grueso, comprendiendo de golpe lo grave de la situación— Tengo un departamento en Gangnam, ¿está bien?

— Está perfecto

— ¡Ustedes están dementes!— les interrumpió SeokJin con un grito, estaba comenzando a alterarse y su poco autocontrol se iría por el caño si seguía así.

— ¡Es por tu seguridad!— recriminó NamJoon.

— ¡Quieres salvaguardar mi seguridad pero estás poniéndolo en peligro a él!

— Está bien— se entrometió YoonGi, SeokJin le vió en estado de shock, no obstante el otro le devolvía una mirada tranquila que le revolvió el corazón—. Confía en tu hermano y confía en mí— le pidió el otro alfa casi en un ruego.

Jin tuvo que espabilar cuando sin esperar respuetas NamJoon salió hacia las penumbras del pasillo, sacó su celular fingiendo que estaba revisando algo, dirigiéndose con su caminar elegante hasta los hombres enfundados en traje militar que salían del ascensor y las escaleras. Se apresuró a cambiar mientras YoonGi vigilaba todo lo que pasaba desde la puerta.

— ¿Pero de qué se trata todo ésto?— preguntó enojado metiendo el aparato de nueva cuenta en su bolsillo. Su ira se debía más al temor que tenía por la seguridad de su hermano que al hecho de que hubiesen invadido su hospital sin un previo aviso o una orden de registro. Protegería a SeokJin a costa de lo que fuera, y si tenía que pelear que así fuera. La única fuente de luz era aquella que salía del elevador.

Uno de los sujetos colocó una mueca despectiva, observando al doctor de arriba a abajo, desenfundó su arma recargando el cañón sobre la frente descubierta del moreno— No te entrometas, omega, o te vuelo la cabeza

Los ojos de NamJoon destellaron en rabia, de un rápido movimiento arrebató la pistola al alfa tirándolo al suelo de una patada al mismo tiempo. Quitó el seguro y bajó el martillo, poniendo el índice sobre el gatillo, con la bala en la recámara lista para salir cuando él lo decidiera. Apuntó al entrecejo del sujeto sobre el suelo, quien incrédulo le veía como al que tiene tres cabezas.

El resto jadeó en sorpresa, mirando al encargado del grupo en espera de una orden para atacar.

— Disculpe a mi estúpido subordinado, joven Kim— habló el sargento haciendo una reverencia— Soy el Sargento Kang JeongHee. Se trata de una inspección, lamentamos no traer una orden de registro, no volverá a pasar- extendió la mano para recibir el arma que NamJoon le extendía con mala cara.

— ¿Quieren saber quien ha entrado o salido de mi hospital? Bien, acompáñeme a mi oficina y le rendiré la data completa con todo lo que legalmente puedo recopilar de mis ingresados, pero primero dígale a sus hombres que vayan a la cafetería, pidan lo que quieran comer o beber, los gastos van por mi cuenta

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no alterará la data?— preguntó el mismo alfa agresivo de antes, ya de pie junto al resto de hombres.

— ¡Soldado Choi, deje de hacer el ridículo ofendiendo a alguien tan importante y váyase junto a mi pelotón de aquí! ¡Ya escucharon al joven, largo!— ordenó el sargento.

Una reverencia después el grupo bajó por las escaleras. Nam llamó al ascensor cuando las pisadas dejaron de escucharse y creyó era seguro bajar.

— Sígame por favor— pidió a Kang, que le dejó pasar primero antes de adentrarse él a la cabina de metal.

YoonGi permitió que unos cuantos minutos pasaran en el penetrante silencio para salir con confianza del cuarto. SeokJin temblaba de pies a cabeza, tanto que lo llegaba al punto de verse sumamente enfermo y al arrastrarlo pudo ser obvio que a duras penas podía caminar.

Se desplazaron por el pasillo haciendo uso de la linterna del celular perteneciente a Min, sus pisadas resonaban en un eco sombrío que se extendía hasta el último rincón de la zona, perturbando más al aterrado SeokJin y provocando en la mente de Yoon la pregunta de si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no, después de todo estaba ayudando a un hombre a huir de las autoridades, sujeto que aún era todo un enigma para él y, hermano perdido del mejor amigo de su hermana mayor. Todo era tan malditamente confuso que YoonGi, ido, estaba haciendo las cosas en automático.

El empresario se alegró al dar con las escaleras de metal que daban a la parte trasera del enorme edificio, tuvo que ser él quien abriera la puerta y se asomara para confirmar que no había nadie en ese lúgubre callejón. A lo lejos se veían estacionados los vehículos de la milicia nacional con el sello de protección civil, aquellos protagonistas de las violentas redadas que se llevaban a cabo al menos una vez al mes.

Volvió hacia el alfa rubio, tomando su mano nuevamente se dedicaron a bajar despacio las oxidadas escalinatas, estando Min atento a su alrededor agudizó el oído al punto que escuchaba las conversaciones de la gente que transitaba la acera frente al baldío.

Ya estando entre la gente SeokJin apretaba su mano con tanta fuerza que YoonGi podía sentir poco a poco como se le adormecían los dedos, temblaba al más puro estilo de un perro chihuahua, observando también constantemente alrededor, temeroso, creyendo que un peligro cualquiera se presentaría de repente. Él acarició el dorso de la delgada mano con el pulgar, tratando de calmarlo.

— Está bien, SeokJin— susurró disimuladamente, acercándolo más hacia él al percatar que eso le otorgaba seguridad.

— Tú no lo entiendes— rebatió entre nervioso e iracundo, acomodó su cubrebocas, aún revisando en paranoia los extremos opuestos de la calle, así como los diferentes negocios que se alzaban desde el inicio hasta el final de la misma, su cabello bailoteaba con los movimientos que hacía su cabeza— nada está bien, YoonGi, nada nunca estuvo ni estará bien para mí

— Lo estará de hoy en adelante— le aseguró con la mayor determinación que alguna vez había tenido.

YoonGi le jaló por unas cuantas cuadras, algunas personas observaban curiosas a la extraña pareja de hombres que iban tomados de la mano, la mente de SeokJin le gritó que estaba expuesto siendo juzgado por el resto quienes sabían sus secretos, mientras YoonGi parecía no ver los ojos críticos de los transeúntes clavarse en los dos.

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos hasta una base de taxis, tras preguntar al hombre si podía llevarlos a una dirección a la que SeokJin no prestó mucha atención Yoon lo incitó a entrar, sin soltarle en ningún momento, cosa que hizo la acción algo complicada.

Min sentía la mano ajena temblar y sudar, Jin estaba entrando en pánico, observando sospechosamente a cualesquier criatura se cruzaba en su campo de visión, los ojitos café ahora relucían en un peligroso tono rosa claro que Gi jamás había visto, con la pupila pequeña, dispuesto a destrozar.

— Duerme, son unas cuantas horas hasta el departamento que tengo en Gangnam— susurró quedito, viajando la mano que sostenía la igual de SeokJin hasta la cabeza de éste último, acariciando su nuca en movimientos circulares.

Agotado mentalmente Jin rindió su consciencia al sueño, en búsqueda de comodidad recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Min, quien sorprendido por el repentino acto y sin la más mínima idea de qué hacer al respecto atinó solo a quedarse quieto, rígido como una estatua, nervioso por la inesperada cercanía.

El olor a medicamentos y productos de limpieza proliferaba por sobre encima del aroma que se supone debería tener el alfa. YoonGi se preguntó a qué olería un alfa tan extraño como SeokJin, ¿Algo floral? ¿Frutal? ¿Tal vez a alguna cosa humana como tabaco o cierto tipo de licor? ¿A vainilla o chocolate? ¿Té quizás? Y si fuera así ¿A qué tipo de té?

Sus ojos se desviaron hasta la cabellera rubia deslavada, podían verse ya las raíces castaño oscuro y se notaba más largo de lo que estaba cuando se conocieron, siendo tan egocéntrico como era SeokJin probablemente se escandalizaría al verse bien en un espejo.

Sonrió al pensar que la apariencia del mayor había mejorado mucho en esos dos meses internado, su cuerpo se notaba menos esquelético, las bolsas debajo de sus grandes ojos desaparecían un poco más a cada visita que daba y su piel enferma había ganado color hasta verse de un precioso bronce claro.

Su corazón latió contento cuando cayó en cuenta la situación: NamJoon le había confiado la seguridad de su hermano, quien estaba enfermo tanto física como psicológicamente a él, quien para ambos era solo un extraño, e incluso tomando eso en cuenta el omega decidió que era la mejor opción, dándole libre albedrío para hacer lo que creyera mejor en pos de la salud de SeokJin, y eso haría.

Tal como predijo el tráfico volvió aquel recorrido de dos horas y media en uno de cuatro. Ya era de noche para cuando el vehículo se detuvo en la entrada del edificio en donde YoonHyun le había comprado el departamento. Tenía aproximadamente seis meses sin pisar el lugar, que seguro estaría lleno de polvo y olería a humedad porque estaba lo bastante ocupado como para olvidar contratar a alguien para la limpieza.

— ¿Llegamos?— preguntó Kim despertando de golpe, se notaba más tranquilo, hasta relajado se podía decir.

Yoon asintió, pagando al chófer haciendo uso de su tarjeta de crédito.

Bajaron, desde que el taxi arrancó SeokJin se pegó a la espalda de YoonGi agarrándolo de los bordes del saco, no importaba que para ambos fuera difícil caminar. El empleado en la recepción no hizo comentario alguno sobre la segunda presencia en el lobby, cosa que Jin atribuyó a que era a Min YoonGi a quien acompañaba.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso 28, último del edificio, en donde solo había dos puertas, blanca y negra respectivamente, una frente a la otra, de lo que SeokJin pensó eran dos departamentos.

YoonGi introdujo la serie «22173» en el tablero de desbloqueo de la puerta izquierda que era blanca, permitiéndole pasar primero para entrar él.

El rubio admiró el sitio, desde la entrada se notaba un living enorme, la entrada de una cocina y un pasillo que seguro llevaba a las habitaciones y los baños, al fondo se alzaba un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón desde el cual se podía ver toda la zona, era una suite en toda regla.

El lugar estaba pobremente decorado, un par de plantas de sombra dispersas en algunos rincones estratégicos, dos pinturas en réplica colgadas a la misma altura en la pared del pasillo y muebles costosos de color oscuro.

Dentro hacía frío, demasiado.

— Está algo polvoso porque llevo rato sin venir, pero siéntete en casa— dijo Yoon. SeokJin iba a responder que eso no importaba pero el teléfono celular del muchacho de cabello menta comenzó a sonar.

Min descolgó sin mirar el número siquiera— ¿Hola?— Jin fingía estar perdido en uno de los seguramente costosos jarrones sobre el esquinero donde se encontraba el teléfono de la casa, mientras que prestaba su total atención a la conversación de YoonGi—. ¿NamJoon?— preguntó— Ah, claro, es el 112 del edificio 14 en el distrito de Gangnam, cuando entres dices en recepción tu nombre, llamaré de inmediato a avisar que vienes para que te dejen pasar— escuchó unos segundos y colgó.

— ¿NamJoon?

— Sí, me dijo que está por llegar

SeokJin arrugó la nariz, ¿para qué demonios su hermano viajaría desde Daegu hasta Gangnam? Él ya estaba seguro, o al menos eso quería creer, no encontraba motivo por el cual alguien tan ocupado perdería su preciado tiempo de manera tan ineficiente. Suspiró, sentándose en uno de los sillones, sobó sus manos entre sí tratando de quitarse el frío.

— YoonGi— llamó— Yo... Quería agradecerte por el riesgo que estás tomando al permitirme quedarme contigo, aunque aún no comprendo porque confías tanto en mí— se sinceró.

YoonGi permaneció en silencio, pensando en una respuesta— Me agrada tu personalidad, me da la impresión que eres muy noble pese a todo lo que has pasado, creo que puedes lograr salir adelante y me gustaría ayudarte si es que me dejas, quiero ser parte de tu futuro

SeokJin se avergonzó, sintió sus orejas comenzar a colorearse de rojo y no supo qué responder. YoonGi se quedó en blanco por unos segundos pensando lo raro que eso había sonado, y sus orejas se pusieron rojas también.

Justo entonces el timbre de la suite sonó, salvándoles de la situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraban. YoonGi se apresuró en camino a la entrada seguido de él.

En la entrada estaba NamJoon, detrás de él y con una maleta mediana color café en las manos se encontraba el muchacho más atractivo que ninguno de los dos hubiera visto, alto, de piel bronceada y cabello negro, con sus facciones masculinas pero una mirada inocente, iba enfundado en una vestimenta deportiva que no dejaba nada de su increíble cuerpo a la imaginación, les dirigía a ambos una suave sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

— Disculpen la tardanza— NamJoon rompió el silencio que la radiante presencia del joven había instalado— Él es Jeon JungKook, el sobrino del hombre de quien te hable hace tiempo, Jin

JungKook hizo una reverencia rápida— Es un gusto conocer por fin al hermano de mi mejor amigo, NamJoon me ha hablado mucho de ti— dijo, su tono era bajo, tranquilo, tan masculino como lo habían pensado— Y Min YoonGi, soy muy fan de su trabajo

— Ah, gracias— sonrió— pero pasen, por favor

NamJoon negó con las manos, apresurado— No, no, así está bien, sólo venimos de paso

— Ésto es tuyo, toma— Jeon extendió a SeokJin la maleta.

— ¿Qué hay aquí?— preguntó con genuina curiosidad tomándola con cuidado.

— Vienen varios conjuntos de ropa, tus medicamentos para una semana y todo el dinero que pude conseguir sin levantar sospechas, no es demasiado pero será suficiente para que ayudes a YoonGi con los gastos de servicios o alimentos, además podrás comprarte algo si te apetece. Pronto sacaré una tarjeta de crédito para que la uses aunque tendrás que esperar unos días para eso— le dio un rápido abrazo y se dirigió a YoonGi— Muchas gracias por lo que haces, voy a compensártelo

— Te dije que no te preocuparas al respecto, en éstos meses he logrado hacer una amistad con tu hermano y estaré feliz de ayudar, además se lo debo ya que no me dejaste pagarle el tratamiento

— Tu hermana tenía razón— dijo Nam, YoonGi le vio confundido— Tienes un corazón enorme— le sonrió sincero mostrando sus tiernos hoyuelos, y esa fue la primera vez que Min le vio como a lo que era: un omega—. En fin, ya no hay tráfico así que llegaremos a Daegu enseguida, que mañana tengo que trabajar y éste niño terco debe ir a la escuela

— No iba a dejar que vinieras tu solo- le reclamó Jeon golpeando levemente su brazo—. Hasta luego, fue un placer conocerlos— se despidió de ellos, jalando al mayor hasta el fondo del pasillo. Desde lejos se reverenciaron mutuamente entre quienes se iban y quienes se quedaban, Jin junto a YoonGi esperaron afuera hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraran y así entrar.

— Bueno, yo iré a la tienda de conveniencia de la calle del frente a comprar un par de cosas para rellenar el refrigerador, no tardo, la habitación que está a un lado de la puerta más grande será tuya, acomódate como quieras— le dijo Yoon, Jin lo vio agarrar su celular y la billetera, saliendo después de remarcarle nuevamente que no tardaría nada.

SeokJin encaminó hasta el lugar que le había indicado el alfa, era una habitación enorme bien amueblada, mientras sacaba las prendas de la maleta y las acomodaba en el clóset de madera pensó al igual que su hermano, en que pese a su apariencia frívola y desinteresada Min YoonGi tenía un gran corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no tardé tanto como la última vez, es mi récord personal... Aunque no me gustó cómo quedó :)
> 
> En otras noticias: ¡Epiphany ya llegó a los 50M! Le cayó como anillo al dedo porque es el aniversario de 1 año desde su lanzamiento, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera antes. ¡Gracias a quienes hacen Stream, se merecen el cielo!


End file.
